Eyes in the Dark
by Nejiiro Neko
Summary: Another Kmeme fill. Fenris gets turned into a kitten and is given to Anders. But there's a twist. Ser Pounce-a-Lot is back with Anders and getts to teach Fenris the ways of a cat. The story is told in Pounce's POV! Implied Fenders.
1. Prologue

Short Prologue! chapters will be longer, i promise.

* * *

><p>The life of a cat isn't as simple as you humans may believe. You probably think I say that because I belong to a possessed Grey Warden apostate. But it was only recently I got to be back with him. No, I say that because after said apostate abandoned me and broke my heart, I had to stay with his friend's sister. Who had kids. Kids that liked to spit in my fur, pull my tail, and scream in my ears. There was no escaping them, it was rare to even get a full night's sleep. And of course anytime I hissed or even thought of scratching one of the brats I was the one sent out in the cold with no dinner. I hate kids, and women.<p>

I spent seven of my eight years miserable in that house, resigned to my fate. Then one day that Grey Warden archer got lost in the Deep Roads, and the woman I lived with hired a group to go after him. I say it was fate that my one true owner was among them. Anyways when Anders came rushing through the door calling my name, it was like a dream come true.

He looked so much older, he had more hair, he was a lot skinnier, and smelled horrible. Even his trademark earring was gone, but his voice, and his smile when he saw me I would recognize anywhere. I meowed enthusiastically and ran to him. He picked me up with tears in his eyes and apologized over and over for leaving me. I just buried myself in his feathers, that was new too but I rather liked them.

That had been a little over a month ago and my life had gotten infinitely better. I had all the mice I could ever ask for, I got pet all day by patients or Daddy, and I had a warm bed to share with him every night. The best part though? No kids. Aside from the ones that came through the clinic but they were timid and gentle, unaccustomed to cats unlike those spoiled brats I used to live with. Never ever going back there again.

In that month, Anders told me everything he could about our time apart, even his union with Justice. I listened to his stories and made understanding noises when I could. Being a cat an all, I couldn't speak with him but I could comfort him at least with meows and scowl whenever he mentioned the Templars. When he talked about him friends, he was much more enthusiastic and I liked hearing him like this. He talked the most about Hawke but he also talked a lot about a Tevinter elf named Fenris. He was usually frustrated when he did, but I often wondered if he realized just how much he talked about him.

Tonight he came home in a fit of rage. Apparently the elf and him had gotten into another big argument and he couldn't let it go. Of course I was right there, pushing my head into his hand. He smiled at me and scratched under my chin. I loved that. After he worked on his manifesto for a couple hours, we crawled into his make shift bed. I curled up on his mother's pillow and in a matter of minutes we were asleep.

The life of a cat may not be simple but with the right person, it was totally worth it.


	2. Feline Companion

"Hey Blondie!" I turned my head to the sudden voice in the clinic. I had heard Anders referred to as 'Blondie' a couple times before and always from that dwarf, so I figured it was just him and went back to lying on Daddy's lap.

"In here Varric."

"Ah good your just writing. We are getting together at the Hanged Man tonight and we haven't seen you around lately so you're coming tonight. No excuses, you don't have any patients right now."

"I can't Varric, I have to work on my Manifesto. Justice has been rather upset with me for spending my time with Pounce instead of working on mage liberation." I looked up at him guiltily but he just smiled and patted my head.

"Oh come on Blondie, you can give it a break for one night."

"Sorry Varric." I jumped up on the table and starred at the dwarf. Daddy explained that he was one of his closest friends but he looked kind of weird to me. No beard, I think that's what it was.

"heh, your cat seems interested. Maybe I should take him instead." I just turned my head to the side wondering if he was serious or not.

"You can't take a cat to The Hanged Man!"

"Why not? I have dog's playing poker there every week." He reached out and scratched under my chin. Have I mentioned how much I love that? "See he's purring he likes the idea."

"I don't trust you to keep an eye on him."

"Oh, you wound me." He moved his hand over his heart in mock pain, but was still smirking, "Believe it or not I consider myself a cat person, I wouldn't let him get hurt. Besides even if he some how got away from me, I'm sure he would find himself back in your clinic in no time. Cats are like that."

Daddy sighed and turned his attention to me, "Do you even want to go with him?"

I thought about it for a little before giving an affirmative meow and jumping to Varric's shoulders. The dwarf laughed and let me stay there, "Well I guess that's your answer."

"Fine, fine. But you better take care of my cat Varric" Daddy waved us off and returned to his work.

* * *

><p>I had heard a lot about The Hanged Man from Anders but he typically depicts it in a good light. I couldn't imagine why, this place reeked of ale and vomit. Reminds me of Oghren from back in the Keep. I am kind of glad Daddy gave up drinking.<p>

When we got into the back room I instantly recognized the pirate Isabela from her revealing outfit, Daddy wasn't kidding when he described her to me. Another girl was there too, an elf with tattoo's, I think her name was Merrill but Anders didn't talk about her very much. Just that she was foolish in her choices.

"Where did the cat come from?" The pirate pointed at me.

"He's Blondie's. I couldn't get him to come so I took his cat instead."

"What's his name?" Merrill stepped closer staring at me with her big eyes.

"Ser Pounce-a-lot I think." I meowed positively, "But he calls him Pounce for short."

"Oh this is that cat he always talked about! I'm so glad he got him back." The mage smiled at me, "He talked about you a lot. But he never told me how you got knighted. Do you have a little sword or a dashing cap with a feather in it?" Was this girl serious?

Varric chuckled and sat in his big chair, I jumped to the table. "Where's Hawke? He's usually here by now."

"He's always getting into some kind of trouble. He should be here soon." Isabela answered and if on cue the door swung open with a frantic looking Hawke in the doorway. He was holding something too.

"Something wrong Hawke?" Varric asked.

"Uhh…" His eyes landed on me in recognition, "What's Pounce doing here? Actually never mind, is he good with other cats?"

"I think so? Why does that matter?" For once even Varric looked confused, that was new.

Hawke then uncovered what he was holding. It was a very annoyed and very small ball of fur that I realized was a kitten. He was dark gray with patches of white here in there; and his eyes were incredibly green even for a cat. I looked at him with interest; it had been a long time since I saw a kitten and never one so angry, or fluffy.

"Aww he's so cute!" Merrill seemed to completely forget about me and ran to the newcomer. Which apparently pissed the kitten even more off, if that was even possible

"I wouldn't get so close Merrill, he's kind of heated right now."

"Where did you get him Hawke?" She was literally jumping up and down in joy. Damn kittens they always get all the attention.

"I always took you for a dog person Hawke. Not switching teams on us are you?" Isabela smirked. There was probably some kind of under meaning to that, but any dog person turned cat person was good news for me.

"Uhhh…" He looked extremely nervous "there's a bit of a story to this."

"I'm always up for a good story." Varric smirked with a knowing smile. Of course there was no way he could actually know what happened, but he always just looked like he knew.

"Well… you see… I uhhh."

"No, no, no. That is not how you start a story Hawke. I thought I taught you better then that."

"Right, well, I was practicing some new spells. Mind you I made sure I was home alone before practicing. And they were going really well, I was leaning a lot, you know by myself, in that big mansion, where no one should have been in danger. Then unbeknownst to me, someone did come into my house. They had just arrived, because I checked every room before you see..."

Varric raised his brow in amusement, the grin never leaving his face. This human really wanted us to know he thought he was alone in that house.

"And I might have, kinda, sorta… turned Fenris into a cat." He pointed to the very angry animal in question, "Or rather a kitten."

Isabela burst into laughter practically falling out of her seat; Varric covered his mouth trying to stop the snickering unsuccessfully and Merrill just look confused.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me." Varric laughed, "Even I couldn't make this up!"

So the little fur ball was Fenris? After hearing so much about the elf I had imagined him to be more intimidating, then again I didn't expect him to be a cat.

"He's so cute!" Isabela who finally recovered from her laughing fit actually had the nerve to try and pick him up. Not a good idea, but when he tried to swipe at her hand he almost fell out of Hawke's palm instead. Cat's had the best balance of any animal I knew of but it works a lot different then humans and elves. Tails take a little to get used to, and I kind of pitied the stumbling kitten, even if he annoyed my owner so much.

"Wait Isabela! He's really, really mad at me, please don't piss him off more!"

"You not only used magic on him but you turned him into a kitten. He's probably already plotting ways to kill you once he returns to himself." Varric had a strange way of comforting people.

"I know." Hawke groaned and set Fenris on the table next to me

"_Hello_" I said conversationally.

He jumped, puffing his fur and clawing the table. The stare he gave me was almost comical.

"_You don't have to freak out so much. You're a cat now, of course you can understand me._" He stared at me in obvious confusion. I guess it would be weird to hear a cat suddenly talk to you, "_My name is Ser Pounce-a-Lot. But you can call me Pounce."_

"_Ser Pounce-a-Lot? You are that abomination's cat!_"

"_Present._"

"Look I think Pounce and Fenris are getting along!" Merrill grinned at us. Apparently she couldn't see the glare he was giving me.

"You think they can understand each other?"

"Probably, I could understand Anubus when I turned into a dog. He's actually really fun to talk to." Hawke answered Isabela before turning back to Fenris. "Man I am so dead."

"Why don't you just use dispel on him?"

"I tried! But shape shifting is a very old magic. It was designed to only be undone by the person who actually changed into the animal. If any mage could just dispel the effect, shape shifting would be useless. I found it in an old book and it looked really fun so I've been practicing it for the last couple weeks by myself." He stopped to stare at Fenris apologetically. "But today Fenris came in and startled me making me lose control and cast it on the whole room. I turned into a cat too but being a mage I could undo it on myself. However Fenris is not so he doesn't have the magic to reverse the spell. I didn't even know it could be cast on a non-mage until now."

"So if only the person who is changed can undo the magic and the elf isn't a mage, how are we going to get him back to his Broody self?" I looked over at Fenris who looked utterly miserable now. Apparently the answer to that question wasn't good.

"I have no idea."

"So Fenris is stuck as a cat for the rest of his life?" Merrill's excitement was gone and replaced with sympathy. I'm kind of glad Fenris didn't see that look; he didn't seem like the type to take sympathy well.

"No! I messed this up I will find a way to fix it." Hawke turned to the kitten, "I promise you Fenris, I will fix this."

"Well at least he got turned into a cat and not a snail. Imagine how frustrating that would have been!" Isabela joked, obviously trying to lighten the mood a little.

"That's true Rivaini. Come on let's get you a drink Hawke." They left the room assuring us they would to return shortly.

"_So, you're Fenris. I've heard a lot about you._"

"_From the abomination?_" He snorted, "_About how wrong I am about mages?_"

"_Would you stop calling Daddy that? And yes he thinks you're misguided by you past but you would be surprised at the good things he says about you too._"

"_He has not been to Tevinter, and spare me any speeches about mage freedom. I am sure he even convinced his cat to back his cause._"

"_I back his cause, but I choose so. I do have freewill you know._"

"_You think you do._"

Before I could respond the group of humans came through the door again.

"So where is he going to stay then?" Merrill asked.

"I don't know but he can't stay at his mansion by himself, and my house is out of the question with Anubus roaming around. Mabari aren't famous for getting along with cats." The human sighed.

"Well he can't stay at The Hanged Man with me or Varric. The patrons here will probably try to eat him." Daddy said something like that about Darktown. I wonder why, no one has tried to eat me yet.

"He can stay with me in the alienage!"

Hawke, Isabela, and Varric all shared a knowing stare. Even if he was a kitten Fenris would probably try to kill the blood mage the first night. "No thanks Daisy."

"Who else? He can't stay in the Barracks with Aveline, or the Chantry with Sebastian." Where they purposefully avoiding Anders?

"_You can stay with me. Daddy takes good care of his cats._" I told Fenris and before he could decline I meowed to get the groups attention.

Varric seemed to get my meaning, "Let him stay with Blondie. Maker knows how much he loves cats. And Pounce can teach Fenris what it means to be a cat." I meowed happily.

"_What? No!_" Fenris mewed.

Isabela laughed, "Oh I would pay to see that! Don't tell Anders who he is, it will be more fun that way."

Varric smirked at the idea. "It will also be a lot easier to convince him to take Fenris, if he thinks he's just some kitten."

"You guys have to be kidding. Fenris is already going to kill me, now you want me to send him off to live with Anders?"

"_I refuse! I would rather stay with that dog then with the mage._" Fenris hissed. Well it looks like he learned how to hiss fast enough.

"You said yourself he can't stay with anyone else."

They all looked at Hawke who struggled in thought for a little before giving in, "Fine, I guess we don't have any other option."

"_What? How could you Hawke?_"

"_You know he can't understand you right?_" I got a nasty glare, "_Just sayin._"

"That's the spirit. Now come on we have a game of Wicked Grace to play."

"And ale to drink." The pirate added handing the other human a mug.

By the end of the night Hawke ended up getting drunk, like really drunk, and passing out. Varric and Isabela encouraged Fenris to play cards with them even in his kitten form. Needless to say, Fenris refused as way of swatting at anyone who got close to him. I see why they called him Broody now. Merrill spent most of the night petting and playing with me since she was clearly unwanted by the other cat in the room. I didn't complain, more attention for me.

Once Isabela left to her room dragging the practically unconscious Hawke with her Varric took me from Merrill's lap and laid the sleepy elf in his bed. For a dwarf he had a big bed. I wonder if this happens often.

"Well look at that." He pointed to the sleeping kitten at the end of the table. "He would never fall asleep like that if he were his elf self. I guess cats really do need more sleep." I yawned to emphasize his point.

"I'll take you back home in the morning with Hawke and Fenris. It will be an interesting day, that's for sure." He laughed quietly to himself and went behind some curtain, "Goodnight."

I considered sleeping by the kitten but thought better of it and jumped into the other elf's bed. I pondered what Daddy would do with a new kitten, but I knew I didn't have to be jealous. I will always be him number one feline companion.


	3. Kitty Cornered

I was the first one awake in the morning, which didn't surprise me. Daddy wakes up really early to light the lantern for his clinic, so I've become somewhat of an early riser too.

I uncurled from the sleeping elf to do my post-sleep stretches. Those were very important for cats you know. After I finished that I looked over to the end of the table to see if the new kitten was still sleeping there on the hard surface. He had stayed in that one spot all night, probably because his balance was still off and he didn't want to embarrass himself by stumbling. I jumped onto the table and made my way over to him.

When he was asleep he actually looked kind of cute. His fur was thicker and darker then I initially thought it was, not black but still a very dark gray. The random white spots I thought I saw earlier actually had somewhat of a pattern to them. Most of it was concentrated on his chin and chest; but more white striped up his arms and left his toes white. If he were an ordinary I kitten I would place his age around two months but of course Fenris was much older then that. His eyes where still closed so I couldn't see the green anymore, but he didn't have a scowl right now either. Yep, Daddy is going to think he is adorable. I just haven't decided if it's a good thing or not that he wont know its Fenris.

I reached my paw out and tapped the kitten on the head. He didn't respond, so I pushed him a little harder, and still nothing. I did it a couple more times a with more force each time but the most I got was an irritated ear twitch. Geez this cat could sleep. Next time I shoved his head with force and he finally woke up in what I'm guessing was suppose to be a defensive position but when he saw me he jumped back in surprise; and fell right off the table.

"_Venhedis!_"

"_Morning Sleepyhead!_" I cheered and sat on the end of the table so I could watch him. He looked frantic again. I'm guessing he forgot he was a cat while he was sleeping. "_Was that Arcanum? What's it mean?_"

Apparently that was the wrong question because that scowl came back full force. Or it could have just been from falling of the table, which would make me wake up pretty grumpy too. "_You should really learn how to control your reactions, so you don't get so surprised and fall off things._"

"_I was a slave, if I couldn't control my reactions, I would have been killed._" He glared at me, "_I am just not familiar with this body._"

"_You will get used to it eventually. Just be glad you weren't a human. Elves at least have some semblance to grace, and from what I've heard you wield a giant sword as big as you so you already know a lot about balance while moving. With my help you will be catching mice in no time._"

"_I will not be catching mice for the mage. I am no slave._"

"_What is that suppose to mean?_" He doesn't answer. What does catching mice have to do with slavery? This cat is just confusing.

I turned my ear to the sound of footsteps approaching us. I noticed Fenris' ears do the same but I doubt he was even aware of it. "Hey Pounce, Where did Broody go?" I gestured to the floor.

Varric smirked and walked around until he saw Fenris, "Need some help?" the question didn't even have his usual amused tone, but the kitten seemed offended even then and turned away from him. "Alright then, I'm going to see if Hawke is awake."

Once he left, I jumped down next to the other cat and stared him. There was no reason for him to be so hostile to Varric just for asking if he wanted help, "_Why do you have to be so grumpy all the time?_"

"_I got turned into a cat! No, not even a cat, a harmless kitten!_"

"_So you're humiliated? I'll tell you something; pride doesn't suit the life of a cat very well and if you want to stay alive in this city you're going to have to get used to this._" This kitten was starting to get on my nerves and I consider myself a well-tempered cat, it's hard to get me mad. Unless something involves spoiled brats, I can't stand human kids.

"_Don't presume to know what I feel!_"

I rolled my eyes and decided to leave before this got into a real argument. Merrill looked like she was starting to wake up so I jumped back into her bed.

Varric came in sometime later with a very hung over Hawke. He was walking with his eyes closed and holding his head. Varric led him to his seat and sat him down smirking the whole time. There was the always-amused dwarf I remembered, "This is why you shouldn't let Isabela be in control of the drinks."

The human just groaned and started looking around the room guiltily, "Where's Fenris?"

"Brooding on the floor. I offered to help him up, but you know how he is." Hawke found him soon enough and got up, albeit slowly, to go and pick him up. Which Fenris surprisingly allowed.

* * *

><p>Once Hawke returned to his usual self Fenris, Varric, and I left with him to the under-city. I was perched on Varric's shoulders again and Fenris was sitting in the small sack tied to Hawke's belt with his head and paws sticking out. It was usually where herbs or potions where kept but Hawke had cleared it out and set Fenris in there. You would expect the kitten to protest but by this point he just seemed tired and resigned to his fate. Despite our earlier disagreement, I hoped he would get used to the situation soon because those puppy eyes just didn't look right on a cat.<p>

"You didn't have to come with me Varric." Hawke spoke up once the door to the clinic was in sight, "He might think something is up with both of us here."

"Of course I had to come, I promised Anders I would bring Pounce back myself."

"Right, you just want the details for your stories"

"You know me so well Hawke, I'm flattered." Varric chuckled and made his way up the stares followed by a much more hesitant Hawke. I meowed at him to hurry to up. I wanted to see how Daddy was doing, it was past midday already because of Hawke's hang over and I was suppose to be back by morning.

"I don't even have a story figured out. Am I just supposed to hand Fenris over and say 'Here you go Anders! I got you a kitten for your birthday which was probably months ago!' He's going to think something suspicious is going on." Humans and their doubts. I could tell Fenris was dreading this but he wasn't running away, so Hawke shouldn't either. I jumped off Varric's shoulders and ran up to the door. I could hear them trying to come up with something convincing behind me so I took the liberty to meow and scratch at the clinic's entrance myself.

"Wait Pounce! I'm not ready yet!" Hawke just about lunged at me but the door creeping open froze him in his spot. Luckily for him it was a patient that answered not Anders.

"Healer, there's a cat at your door." She was an older lady that I recognized from before. She was taking care of six grandkids after their mother passed away and that many kids running around in Darktown landed her in the clinic often. When she looked up at the two behind me she did a double take. "And the Champion of Kirkwall!"

"Pounce?" I heard his voice and meowed happily. "Let them in I'll be done soon."

I entered first, pushing past the women and jumping on the cot with the elven girl Daddy was working on. He smiled at me before finishing the wrap on her broken arm. I heard Varric come in and a little later Hawke. "There you go Sulahn. Just promise me that you will listen next time your mother tells you not to climb the Vhenadahl. Okay?"

The girl nodded and her mother stepped in to say, "Ma serannas Healer."

The left soon enough, so did the old women who answered the door after her grandson got a potion for his fever. As soon as Daddy wasn't busy I jumped on his chest and buried my head in his feathers. He chuckled and held me there before turning to his other guests.

"You said he would be back by morning Varric. I was starting to think you really did lose him."

"I always keep my word Blondie, but there were circumstances I couldn't possibly predict that kept us trapped, waiting in The Hanged Man for hours. Namely, Hawke's hangover."

Daddy just rolled his eyes, "You could have come down on your own. Not that I don't appreciate the occasional visit from the Champion of Kirkwall. They have been getting rarer."

Hawke sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head, "About that…"

"He wanted to make it up to you." Varric interrupted him.

"I do?" Hawke looked at Varric who made a quick look at the bag on Hawke's hip, "Oh right! Yes, I got you something to make up for you know not seeing you very often."

I couldn't help but laugh at this whole show. You humans may think cats can't laugh but we can, it's just in our body language. I personally think most humans way of laughing is obnoxious. And loud.

"You got me something?"

"Yep and it's right here." Hawke reached into his bag and pulled Fenris out to present to Daddy.

"It's a kitten!" He beamed and gently grabbed the kitten bringing him closer to inspect him, which unfortunately for the kitten included checking the gender. Fenris looked mortified and started to fight the grip instantly. I smirked at him and I could hear Varric's barely contained laughter. Even Hawke couldn't stop the small smile on his lips. Daddy was so busy fawning over the new kitten he didn't even notice. "He's so cute! And feisty."

"Now, it isn't permanent. He has owners somewhere and so when we find them we are going to have to take him back, but we couldn't think of anyone better to look after him while we search." Varric added.

"He has an owner?" Daddy looked genuinely sad at that. "Does he already have a name them?"

"He does." Hawke said quickly no doubt trying to save Fenris from an embarrassing name. But he hadn't thought far enough to actually come up with a name, he couldn't use Fenris' real name after all.

After a long pause Anders raised his brow, "Well? What is it?"

"Its uhmm… Sirnef!" Hawke blurted out. Everyone in the room gave Hawke a weird look, even Fenris who temporarily stopped struggling.

"Sir-nef?" Daddy questioned. Hawke just smiled at him and shrugged. This is why only Varric should be in charge of on-the-spot thinking.

"_He probably thought that was pretty clever._"

Fenris turned to me and sighed, "_I know he did._"

"Okay well nice talking to you Blondie; we have to get back to saving the world. You know the difficult life our champion has to live." Varric nudged Hawke to start moving to the door.

"Oh yeah I have to go look for ancient books on old magic!"

"I'm not even going to ask." Daddy just sighed. And Hawke was worried about looking suspicious; I think he did a fine job. If you just confuse someone enough they'll think you're just being an idiot and stop questioning you. Varric waved goodbye and shut the door behind them. Fenris started squirming again once the latch snapped.

"Well I'm not sure what that was all about but I got a kitten out of it so I can't complain too much." He smiled at the kitten who was starting to swipe at the hands still holding him, "Okay, okay. I'll let you down and get something for you two to eat. The clinic should be pretty empty until this evening when the miners get off."

As soon as Daddy put him down and turned around to look for food, Fenris started stumbling towards the door. I quickly ran in front of him, "_Where are you going?_"

"_I can not stay with this mage._"

"_So you're going to go wondering out into Darktown?_" He tried getting past me but I was easily able to stop him, "_Look at you, you're struggling just to keep balance while walking. There's no way you will survive out there._"

"_I will take my chances._"

"_You're really not going to let this go are you?_" Instead of answering the obvious he just stared at me, "_Fine, but you can't leave how you are now. Let me teach you have to move, jump, and hunt as a cat. At least then you will stand a chance on your own._"

"_I can learn on my own._"

"_It's more complicated then it looks especially when lacking cat instincts, which seems to be your case. It would take you months on your own to learn what I could teach you in a few weeks._" He seemed to be considering it so I continued, "_Then once you master it, I promise I wont stop you when you try to leave. I'll even distract Daddy if you want._"

"_Why do you wish to help me?_"

I considered a lie but he would probably see right through it, "_Because I think by the time the few weeks are up you will choose to stay with us on your own._"

He scoffed, "_I will not._"

"_Then you'll stay?_"

"_Until I learn your skills or Hawke finds a way to reverse this. No longer._"

"_Deal._"

* * *

><p>Fenris' first night went as well as you could expect.<p>

Daddy had come back after our talk with some milk and overcooked fish a patient gave him. Fenris was wary to eat it but eventually had to give in to hunger. But even eating like a cat was a whole new experience for him. Daddy was watching and seemed confused that a cat didn't know how to drink out of a saucer but stayed quiet about it.

He tried to pet the kitten once but Fenris recoiled and glared at him. He refused to eat anymore after that, and walked away stubbornly.

By the time the miners came in Anders was really busy and Fenris had taken off to find a corner underneath a cupboard full of extra blankets and medical supplies. I couldn't even fit under there if I tried. I only attempted once to coax him out but he refused, saying he didn't want to be anywhere near 'the abomination' or his magic.

It was late that night by the time Daddy had turned out the lamp and finished working on his manifesto. I was right there on his bed when he walked into the small space he called his room. "Hey Pounce. Did you see where uh, Sirnef went to? I couldn't keep an eye on him today but it's dangerous in this clinic for a kitten."

I got up and trotted into the main room. Daddy followed and knelt next to the cabinet I signaled to. He lit a small light in his palm to see and spotted half-asleep kitten soon enough, "Hey there little guy." Fenris was watched the light carefully, still not trusting magic to be near him.

"It's going to get cold out here. You could join me and Pounce in the bed, or at least in my room." Fenris' eyes shifted from the light to the mages eyes. "Wow, you have really green eyes, even for a cat. I don't know how I didn't notice them before."

Part of me wondered how long everyone could keep this game up before Daddy himself realized who this kitten was. Fenris made no move indicating he would leave his corner tonight so Daddy sighed and got up. "At least I know he's in here. Come on Pounce lets go to bed."

I looked back to Fenris, meowing a goodnight before following Daddy and curling up with him in our bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to those who reviewed, those make my day :D. Anyways I could never come up with a name for a cat as witty as Anders could, so i went with Hawke giving Fenris his cover name. I may have Anders give him a nickname later anyways (because Hawke's was rather rediculous) but for now Fenris is Sirnef!


	4. Cat Training

A/N: Everything Pounce says about cat balance is true! I did the research! So prepare for educational explanations. What I didn't include was a lot of cat balance is due to the body sending signals to the brain but Pounce wouldn't know about that so I left it out in his explanation. :) Also I want ot apologize in advance for the choppiness of this chapter I tried to fix it up as much as I could without spending the whole day on it and getting frustrated.

* * *

><p>I made sure to check under the cabinet first thing in the morning, and was happy to see Fenris hadn't tried to run away last night. He was curled up in a small ball, probably trying to stay warm, and sleeping. Satisfied he was still around I ran to catch up to Daddy who was lighting the lantern and greeting his first patient. I saw the small yawn he covered with his hand while he followed her. I wish he would sleep more then a few hours a night.<p>

Once he was in his healer mode I made my way back to the sleeping kitten under the cabinet. "_Hey, Fenris! Time to get moving._" I got an ear twitch, "_Fenris!_" I wanted to get an early start with his lessons but once again I was surprised by how heavy this kitten could sleep. Maybe he was awake and just messing with me. But that seemed out of his character.

"_Oh come on. I can't even reach you under there._" I wined, and started hitting the cabinet instead hoping to make some kind of noise to startle him awake again. Instead I succeeded in knocking over a poultice that was sitting on top of the cupboard.

"Pounce!" I winced as Daddy called my name and sighed telling his client that he would be back after he found a broom to clean up the mess. On the bright side, the glass shattering was loud enough to wake Fenris.

"_I hope you're happy. Now Daddy's mad at me._" I shot the kitten a look before jumping up on the counter, "_Where you always that heavy of a sleeper?_"

"_No. I am usually alert even in my sleep._" The reply came muffled through the cabinet and sounded sleepy but my cat ears could understand it anyways.

"_Hmm must be your body then. Kittens do sleep a lot._" I listened for the shuffling that indicated he was coming out of his hiding spot, "_Watch out for the glass. It's very painful in a paw, trust me._"

"_I am aware_."

"_Oh right, Elves don't wear shoes._" I smiled at him and started walking across the edge of the counter towards the other room. "_Come on, we are going to start your training in Daddy's room._"

He froze as soon as I said that, "_Why there?_"

"_I figured that's where you would want to be. Away from the scary mage with his evil healing magic. If not, we can stay out here too, I'm cool with that._"

"_No. We will take this into his room._" I led the way and watched how he slowly but still incorrectly walked. His tail was everywhere and his body was tense. At least I knew where to start the lesson now.

Once we moved past the shabby curtain that separated the clinic from the room I turned to see Fenris' reaction. Like I thought he looked surprised at Daddy's meager possessions and pathetic excuse for a bed, "_This is all he owns?_"

I nodded. "_Daddy told me when he found this place abandoned and turned it into a clinic he didn't even have a room. But apparently a woman named Lirene forced him to make some kind of space for himself. He ended up reluctantly taking the storage closet and putting a desk and makeshift bed in it. As you can see there isn't room for anything else in here even if he wanted to add something._"

He looked unimpressed "_Another attempt to make himself look selfless no doubt._"

"_This isn't an act!_" I can't believe the level of his mistrust in mages goes this far,"_What is your problem?_"

"_Mages are experts at deception. He will eventually use the sympathy and ties he has made here to his advantage._"

"_Daddy wasn't kidding when he said you were impossible to talk to._" I mumbled but I'm sure he still heard it, "_Well paranoia aside. Do you want to learn to move like a cat or what?_"

He took one look around the small room again before narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the papers on the desk and answering, "_yes._"

I jumped up onto the bed so I could look down on him and seem more teacher-like, "_First thing is your body. It's way too tense, and you haven't done any morning stretches_."

He sat down and looked at me up at me impatiently. "_If I can't even walk, how do you expect me to find the balance necessary for stretching?_"

"_I guess that does make it a bit more challenging._" I hadn't thought of that. "_Okay well you need to relax for us to get anywhere. The key to a cat's balance is in two things. First, your tail: Second, your spine._"

He looked interested but his body was still tense, "_Your tail is a sort of balancing aid. It makes up for the shifts in your weight while you run and move. For example if a cat is walking along the top of a fence, he won't fall because he will maintain his center of gravity just by adjusting the position of his tail. Even if that fence post moves suddenly, he can instantly swing his tail in the opposite direction as a counterweight. Does that make sense?_"

"_It does._"

"_Good. Now the spine._" I had to think a bit on how to explain this one. Since I was always a cat and this part is completely automatic for me. "_Cats have a unique backbone when compared to other animals; it moves a lot differently. We can arch our back into a completely inverted 'u' shape, curl into a perfect circle, or twist one half of our spine almost 180 degrees relative to the other half when it's necessary. That and our loose muscle structure is our biggest advantage in flexibility. It's also why cats that don't have tails can still have some semblance of balance._"

The unbelievable look directed at me almost made me laugh. "_Your back can rotate 180 degrees?_"

"_Yep! That's why cats always land on their feet. Impressive huh?_"

"_It is… _"

"_Well let's get started then._" I jumped down to stand next him. "_First, you have to get rid of that tension. I know you humans and elves prefer to always be alert and in a defensive position but it's not necessary for us. Cat senses are superb, so you will always hear, see, or smell danger well before it comes, whether your body is paying attention or not._"

He nodded and took a deep breath and slowly started to relax his body. I was kind of surprised he complied so easily.

"_Good now watch me and my tail as I walk._" Walking hardly required much tail motion but I tried to make the balance shifts more obvious. Fenris watched intently before standing and trying to copy me.

He started out good but started wobbling after a few steps. "_Don't just copy how my tail moves. You're built different and weighs less so our movements wouldn't be the same. Listen to what you body needs to do and let it compensate._"

That seemed to do it; his next several steps were pretty close. He lacked flow and he was concentrating way too much but it was an excellent start. "_You picked that up faster then I thought you would. Good job Fenris. Or should I say Sirnef?_"

He glared at me, "_You made it sound more difficult then it was._"

"_Don't get ahead of yourself; I said it was good not perfect._" I smirked at him, "_Besides that was just walking. There's a lot more to learn then that._"

We worked on walking naturally and not over thinking it for the rest of the morning until Daddy came in with lunch. "There you two are. Glad to see you came out from the cabinet too."

Fenris, predictably, glared at him. "Don't worry, I won't try to pick you up or anything. I just wanted to feed you guys while I had a break in patients." He set down what was left of the fish and another saucer of milk.

I noticed he didn't take anything for himself to eat, again. I meowed loudly my protest but he just smiled at me and patted my head before going back to the main room. "_I wish he would eat._"

"_He probably does, when no one is looking._"

"_Oh right, I forgot. He is a totally selfish man that deceives everyone he meets into thinking he's self-sacrificing, while secretly plotting his evil plan and apparently stuffing his face in some corner. Was that everything?_" I rolled my eyes and starting eating a piece of the fish.

I didn't hear any reply or feel any glare on my back so I looked back to see what he was doing. Unexpectedly he was just eyeing the milk longingly but stood there unmoving. I remembered he didn't drink much last time either because he was having so much difficulty; so he must be pretty thirsty. "_I guess its time for the next lesson then._"

"_Now?_"

"_Yep, how to drink like a cat._"

"_Last time you were trying to drink, you were trying to do it like a mabari. That tongue ladle thing they do doesn't work very well and gets them soaked in their own slobber and water. Disgusting. Cats have a much more elegant way._" He nodded for me to continue. "_A cat's tongue never goes under the liquid it only skims the surface. But we can pull it back up so fast it creates a column of milk that flows up with our tongue and then bite the top of that column off: a drink and no wet chin. It's a balance of gravity and speed but we instinctively know how to do it. Let's hope your cat instinct is at least somewhat intact._"

He looked kind of lost at my explanation but didn't ask any questions so I left him to try on his own. By the time he finished he ended up getting almost his whole face wet, but all the milk was gone and he was thirsty anymore so I guess it was a success. Didn't stop me from laughing every time he shot milk up his nose though.

"_I'm glad you find this so amusing._"

"_Oh lighten up._ _Come on lets get back to work._"

"_What are we doing now?_" I could tell me was irritated with having to learn all of this basic stuff so I tried instructing him on running. Bad idea on my part, it just frustrated him more. We ended up working on walking for the rest of the afternoon until I called it quits.

Daddy came in sometime later to work on his manifesto so I jumped on his lap when he sat at his desk to work. He tried talking to Fenris again but the kitten just scoffed and went back to his corner under the cabinet. Daddy didn't push but I could see the concern in his eyes.

That night when the miners came in with their typical load of injured workers I got bored and searched Fenris out. To my surprise he wasn't hiding he was watching all the miners pile in by the door.

"_What are you doing over here?_" I asked and walked over to sit by him.

"_Do they come in every day?_"

"_The miners?_ _Yeah, they work at the Bone Pit. That place is crazy from what I've heard. Spiders, dragons, and who knows what else._"

"_You forgot undead. I thought Hawke took care of the place._"

"_Hawke goes in and clears it out every once in a while but the dragons have started coming out again and their boss won't let them talk to Hawke because there hasn't been a casualty yet._" How humans can be so cruel to each other I don't know. If us cats don't like each other we fight it out, not oppress or torture. "_Daddy wanted to talk to him about clearing it out again but he doesn't have time to go to Hightown and Hawke has been showing up here less lately._"

"_There is good reason for that. Hawke has been doing work for Meredith recently and he doesn't want the mage to know._"

"_Wait, Hawke is working with Meredith?_" He wouldn't betray Daddy like that would he?

"_Not out of choice. She approached him and asked him to track down rogue mages. Two of them turned out to be blood mages and one an idiot. I did not agree with helping the last one escape but he did it anyways._" He looked a little angry at that, "_Don't worry, Hawke still foolishly sides with mages. He said the reason he did not allow the mage to come was fear that the demon would show itself it front of Meredith._"

"_He does have some control over Justice you know._"

"_No. He cannot control it at all. You have not seen him slay his own kind like I have._" The look he gave me said this conversation was over and I'm kind of glad it was because I wouldn't be able to come up with a comeback to that. Daddy told me about the incident and the shame and fear he still feels. Fenris could probably see my conflicting emotions but didn't comment on it.

"Anders!" Both of our ears turned to the unexpected feminine voice. When I looked up I saw Isabela saunter her way past the door. It was pretty funny to see every miner in the clinic momentarily forget their pain and watch the pirate with big eyes.

"Isabela." He greeted tiredly.

"Oh don't you look so tense." She walked behind him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Maybe I could help relax those muscles. Or make something else tense up."

Daddy just sighed, "What do you want Isabela?"

"Just a friendly visit. And maybe to check up on your new kitten" She winked at Fenris.

"Well he is over there." He rolled his shoulders to get her to let go before pointing in our direction. "But he's very grumpy so I don't think you will be able to get close to him."

"Have you guys not been getting along?" She asked so innocently.

Daddy just shrugged, "He should warm up to me eventually."

"I'm sure he will." She laughed before coming over to us. She bent down to talk to us and made sure to make a show out of it for the miners behind her. Daddy rolled his eyes and went back to work.

She waited for him to be occupied before whispered low enough so Daddy wouldn't hear, "Hawke asked me to tell you that he's working on finding a way to turn you back into an elf but he had to order some books from the Emporium that will take about a week to come in and if that doesn't work he sent a letter to some important people but those replies probably wont come back for at least two weeks. He also wanted me to make sure Anders was still alive."

Fenris took the news surprisingly well so she nodded and turned back to Anders, "See you later!"

"That's it? No cures for anything? No flirting with my clients?" Daddy asked suspiciously.

"What can I say sometimes I just can't resist a stroll through Darktown." I couldn't tell if that was sarcastic or not.

"_That was unexpected._" I voice once she's gone

"_I'm going to sleep._" And the grumpy Fenris was back; so maybe he didn't take the news as well as I first thought. I followed him to his cabinet.

"_Under there again? Why don't you just come in Daddy's room it's much warmer. You can even hide under his desk if you want._" He unsurprisingly ignored me.

I stayed up with Daddy until the rest of the patients were gone and followed him into his room for the night. But not before seeing the glowing eyes under the cabinet. Fenris had been intently watching Anders work that night. I'm not sure why he was so interested but I hoped watching Daddy work would change his mind on this whole deception theory he made up.

* * *

><p>AN:Next chapter I promise there will be more Anders and Fenris interaction! Pounce just likes to talk alot apparently :)


	5. Mousetrap

The next three days went pretty much the same. I woke up Fenris after seeing Daddy to his first patient every morning. We worked on moving, reflexes, and eating until after midday, with the occasional argument about his stubbornness or magic of course. He would stay outside of the room in the afternoon while I sat in Daddy's lap as he worked on writing. By the time the miners would come in the evening I would either find and talk to him or leave him to brood and do my own thing. Strangely whenever he was alone he would intently watch Daddy and whatever was going on in the clinic. At night Daddy would talk to him or try to coax him out of his hiding place but Fenris rarely responded to any of it, so he gave up in favor of sleep.

It wasn't until the forth night that any real interaction happened between them.

I was sitting on Daddy's lap half asleep as he worked diligently on his manifesto. An especially hard breeze blew threw the clinic that made him stop writing and shiver, "It's pretty cold tonight." He looked out into the main room unsure. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking about so I nudged him and meowed.

He smiled sadly at me. "I figured he would come in on his own eventually but I don't think that's going to happen is it?"

I jumped off of him and walked over to the cloth-improvised door. When I looked back he sighed and got up too. "Your right, I can't leave him out there to freeze."

The first place we checked was under the cabinet Fenris loved so much but shockingly he wasn't under there. That made both of us look at each other in confusion and immediately start searching all over the clinic. After a few minutes of frantic searching, Daddy ended up finding him asleep and seriously shivering in a pile of tossed aside blankets. Apparently instead of coming into the room Fenris stubbornly just found blankets to try and keep warm. Daddy looked genuinely worried "Why didn't you just come to the room?"

He knelt next to him and tried to lift him gently but Fenris was such a heavy sleeper it didn't matter he didn't wake at the touch. Daddy cradled him against his chest and started for his room. I was right on his heals and meowed up at Fenris. It couldn't be healthy to be trembling that much in your sleep.

Daddy went to his bed first thing and leaned his shoulders against the wall so he was slightly sitting up, with Fenris still resting on his chest. The angle was enough to keep the kitten in place while he brought his hands to his mouth and warmed them with his breathe. I jumped up on the bed at that point and watched as he covered Fenris with his heated hands. He was touching him but not quite petting him. That seemed to do the trick because the shivers stopped soon after.

"Thank the Maker."

His voice made Fenris stir, and start to wake. Green eyes met brown and Fenris jumped back instantly, "Hey there little guy, glad to see you're awake. You gave us a scare."

"_Don't touch me!_" That was probably meant to be intimidating but it came out as more of an anxious mew.

Daddy frowned and stopped him from backing up or escaping. "I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to pet him in a calming manner but Fenris just panicked more. I could understand kind of. He was just woken up to find a mage in his face and then trapped against said mage's chest with no escape. Then again I always thought Daddy's hands were comforting so maybe I didn't understand his fear at all.

"_Fenris calm down. It's okay._" He seemed to settle down a little to my voice."_He just wanted to keep you warm. You were shaking out there on your own._"

"_I don't need his help!_" He hissed but at least stopped struggling and tried to breathe. I could almost hear his heartbeat from here.

"This isn't normal." Daddy had a look of concern and surprisingly anger. "I have never met a cat as moody as you have been and your aversion to touch is uncharacteristic of a kitten your age."

Uh oh. Did he figure it out?

"I'm beginning to think you purposefully ran away from whoever owned you before. The only thing that would explain this behavior is serious neglect or abuse." I was glad he didn't suspect the truth but Fenris didn't share my relief. In fact he looked even more troubled. And Daddy looked mad, not at Fenris but at his nonexistent owners. "I'm right aren't I?"

Daddy may not have guessed the identity of the kitten but he pretty much hit spot on to Fenris' past. Fenris just looked away from him, its not like he could answer even if he wanted to. "Don't worry. I would never do anything like that to anyone or any cat." His tone seemed to lighten up a bit and he tried again to pet Fenris but that still wasn't allowed. "I'm a runaway too you know. Spent most my life on the running and have the scars to prove it."

I've seen most of those scars. Mostly from Templars before I was even born and some from the darkspawn in his Warden days. Then there are those that don't show up on his skin. His pretty severe case of claustrophobia for instance, but what can you expect from a guy that spent a year in a small room with no human contact.

Fenris didn't look back at him, so Daddy just smiled sadly again and lifted his hands away, "Okay you can go if you're that uncomfortable but stay in my room okay? It's warmer in here and I can keep an eye on you."

Fenris left as soon as he was released and didn't look back but he did stay in the room. He jumped off the bed and made his way under the writing desk. I was going to say something but he seemed lost in thought, or maybe reminiscence so I left it alone.

Daddy seemed to be happy he made some kind of progress with the kitten and watched him for a while before calling me under the blanket with him so we could fall asleep ourselves. What amazed me is that little kitten made him completely forget about his manifesto tonight.

* * *

><p>Next morning I didn't bother waking Fenris up for training.<p>

Instead I followed Daddy around the clinic and conversed via meowing with the patients. I hadn't spent much time with them since Fenris came around and apparently they missed me or it was just a good morning because I got picked up and cuddled with lots more then normal. I didn't complain, I'm the kind of cat that can never get enough petting. Fenris on the other hand was not, and when he woke up he just stood in the corner away from everyone.

After getting free from a little girl's grasp I made my way over to him, "_Good morning!_"

"_It is not really morning anymore. Why didn't you wake me?_"

"_You looked like you needed the rest._" I smiled at him, "_Besides, it was nice to spend the morning with Daddy again. I think you put him in a good mood by staying in the room last night._"

"_Why do you always call him that?_"

"_Who?_"

"_The mage._"

"_Well, Because he's my Daddy of course!_" I cheered but he just looked confused. He opened his mouth to counter but was cut off by a shriek. The sound startled Daddy and made both of us look to the girl that was holding me not too long ago. She was still screaming and pointing at something.

"It's a mouse! It's a mouse! Gross! Get it!"

Daddy grunted before turning in our direction, "Pounce!"

Fenris grimaced at the command but I didn't have time to question, "_On it!_" I ran in the direction the girl was pointing.

It only took me five minutes to flush it out from its hiding place and from there it was game over. I pride myself on catching mice fast, it's one of my best talents and one of the most useful ones according to humans. I snatched the rodent's body and brought it to Daddy, laying it at his feet. A gift.

When I got back to Fenris he was still scowling, at me or Daddy, I couldn't tell.

"_What's your problem?_"

"_Can you not see what you are to him?_"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_You are his slave!_" I wasn't expecting that answer, "_This is why I did not wish to stay with him. You don't understand because it is probably all you have known but he is using you. Mages will take advantage of whatever they can. You say you are proud to catch mice for him but that is only because your master wants you too._"

Wait, what? "_Let me get this straight. You think I'm his slave because I catch mice?_"

"_Yes. Cats are skillful in this, and therefore useful. You are only a tool to him._"

I wanted to take him seriously, I really did but… I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and couldn't even keep eye contact anymore. This was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!

"_I am serious!_"

I laughed even harder.

"_Why is this funny to you?_" He was angry, I know but I couldn't stop. He turned to walk away.

"_Wait!_" I yelled and tried to contain my fitful laughing, "_Wait, I'm sorry. I know your sensitive to the whole slavery thing. But let me tell you, you have this _all_ wrong._"

He glared at me obviously pissed, but turned back to face me.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "_Cat's are probably the most free spirited animal alive. We do what we want, when we want. Humans are well aware of this, it's kind of common knowledge._" More glaring at me, "_Well I mean common knowledge among most people. Which I don't suppose you would know, being from Tevinter and all. With the blood sacrificing thing, animals were probably pretty mistreated there too._" I shivered at the thought, "_Anyways the point I'm trying to make is cats would make terrible slaves, we don't have the temperament for it. I am not a tool to catch mice. If anyone here is a slave its Daddy._"

He didn't look convinced.

"_Think about it. He gives us good meals, a good place to sleep, and if I wanted attention all I have to do is meow. And if I was hurt or something happened to me, Daddy would drop everything and see to my needs first. That isn't how slaves are treated._"

"_So you have a good master. But still a master and you are still his slave._" He looked sad and before I could speak up he left me alone with my thought. I pitied him greatly. His time in Tevinter has colored his whole life. He is so untrusting and hateful. He sees everything as a cage without realizing the only chains that bind him are his own fears.

Maybe being here with Daddy and me will do him good. If we can get him past his hate, he can see firsthand that not all mages are magisters.

Fenris didn't come out from his hiding place under the cabinet for the rest of the day so I was left to watch the patient's come and go. There was no break in them today and I could see Daddy's fatigue written all over his face by the time he was working on the miners. He had already downed two lyrium potions throughout the day and he still had many more clients to go.

I tried to get him to slow down by jumping on the cot and getting between him and the patient but he lifted me off and told me to stay down. But, I wouldn't give up that easy, I got one of the other patron's attention and tried to get him to see Daddy's exhaustion but it was hard to do without words. After pointing and angry meows he final got the gist of what I meant.

"Healer, take a break, me and some of the other boys can help." He set his hand on Daddy's shoulder comfortingly, "We owe you so much already. Please don't push yourself on our account."

He smiled and accepted the help graciously. It took a lot longer then usual to get the miners all healed and on their way since he switched to conventional healing, saving his magic for only the worst wounds, but once it was done he all but passed out on one of the cots.

I was right there of course, "I really need to talk to Hawke about those mines. This is getting ridiculous."

Unfortunately he only got about twenty minutes of rest before a group of kids came in crying and holding an unconscious boy between them. "Healer! Please help him, he was attacked by a drunk! They threw a bottle at him and it broke on his head!"

Daddy sent me to cheer the crying kids up while he went to work individually pulled out each shard of glass and closed the wounds. Later we learned that it was actually the hurt kids father who threw the shattered bottle in a fit of drunken rage.

Daddy used a favor with the locals to escort the child to Lirene who could look after him while they figured out what to do with the father. When they left he slammed his hand against the closed door.

"I've healed way more injuries caused from alcoholics then I ever have from magic." He was holding his anger back for the kid's sake but now that they were gone I could see he was pissed. "They should outlaw alcohol instead of magic, at least the alcoholics made their choice!" I wasn't surprised to see the familiar blue lines started to spread. Between how much he had worn out his magic and his anger I knew Justice wouldn't be far behind. But he was able to put a stop to it by pinching the bridge of his nose and forcing himself to breathe.

I meowed at him after they were completely gone and he turned to smile at me, "Sorry. I didn't expect him to show up that easily." His face dropped to a more solemn expression, "He's been showing up more lately. Yelling about injustices that he used to only whisper about…"

I wish I could comfort him better at times like these. I weave threw his feet until he picks me up and holds me against his chest, then pets under my chin until I start purring. None of this Justice stuff matters to me, he is my Daddy and I love him unconditionally.

"I'm so glad I found you again Pounce." He spoke softly and kissed the top of my head before setting me down and grabbing cleaning supplies to get rid of the blood still on the cot.

I sighed and walked back towards his room with my head down. It wasn't until I was almost there I noticed Fenris was sitting outside of the door and watching us. He must have seen everything that happened then. "_One comment about him losing control and our arrangement is off and you're on your own._" I glared at him to make sure he knew I was serious. I was not in the mood.

He nodded without a word and let me enter the room by myself. I found the embroidered pillow that I've seen Daddy hugging before and curled up on it. Daddy would be in here soon after he turned out the lamp. I just hoped he would come straight to bed and not work on his manifesto again.

* * *

><p>I wanted to end this chapter on a more somber note, because this is act 3 Anders, and Justice is more prominent by this point in the game. On another note, I drew Kitty!Fenris is anyone wants to see what he looks like :3. http: tsuki-no-ayame . /post/10698229646/ (delete spaces, I hope that link works)

Also, thank you so much Reviewers! Reading those always make me smile :D


	6. Curiosity

"_I have a surprise today!_"

Fenris rolled his eyes, "_What is it?"_

"_Me and you are going to be leaving the clinic today. On a journey through Darktown._"

"_Leave the clinic?_" He looked skeptically at me, which I guess I deserve. I made it clear he wasn't to leave this place for any reason while I was teaching him.

"_Yep. But only for a couple hours, we have to be back before dark. Well dark for Darktown anyways; which I guess doesn't really exist, its always dark down here. Well before the drunks start coming out anyways; or at least a lot more drunks then normal... You know what I mean!_"

He had the nerve to smirk and chuckle at my fumbling words. Well at least he seemed to be in a somewhat better mood these days, for Fenris anyhow. He started to sleep in Daddy's room regularly and calmed down on the evil mage comments. He still watched Daddy all the time with that untrusting stare though. It's like he was looking for the non-existent proof to confirm his theories on mages. Needless to say it was a little unnerving to turn around at night and see those glowing eyes in the dark.

"_Why now?_"

"_Well, you have been here for almost two weeks now and I told you by the time three weeks passed I would have you ready to go so I think it's time for some real-world experience._" I admit I also wanted to give him a scare. Darktown is a dangerous place and three weeks just isn't enough to survive. Unfortunately, I promised I wouldn't interfere with him leaving in that time. I just have to hope he will freely decide to stay with us after I scare him a little.

"_When do we leave then?_"

"_Soon. Daddy will start working on his manifesto before the miners come in so he will be too distracted to notice we are gone. But like I said a couple hours max, this place gets worse the closer you get to night.._"

So we waited, but luckily Daddy had a very predictable schedule; he started writing exactly when I had predicted. Me and Fenris snuck out quietly and quickly, leaving the door ajar for our return.

"_Okay fist rule to being outside in Darktown is stay close to the most experience cat, in other words don't wander away from me. Second rule is don't get curious, a curious cat is a short-lived cat. Final rule is don't talk, look, or walk near any other animal. Most of them down here are feral and or starving and kitten is an acceptable meal in their minds._" By the end of my warning I noticed that Fenris was more interested in his surroundings then me, "_Hey, did you hear anything I just said?_"

"_Yes._" He kept looking at everything around him. That looked like a curious look to me, so he wasn't listening! "_I have been through this area many times, but it looks different through the eyes on a cat._"

"_Well you are exceptionally smaller._" We stared for the stairs and made our way down with little difficulty. He has improved a lot since we started his training. "_So anywhere in particular you would like to start our tour?_"

"_The way to Lowtown._"

"_Right. Should have seen that one coming._" We took a right and avoided the beggar on the corner, "_You still plan to leave then? The life of a street cat is harsh._"

"_I have lived through much worse._" Of course he has, how could I forget he was a slave? Silly me.

"_But you aren't a dangerous lyrium covered elf anymore. You can't even wield a weapon, you have no defense._"

"_Are you going back on our agreement?_"

"_No, no of course not._" I sighed. Another set of steps climbed and we were looking out into one of the busiest parts of Darktown. The market for deadly and illegal substances. The thieves and mercenaries have to get their illegal poisons somewhere, why not Darktown with virtually no security? It's good news for Tomwise in any case.

"_There is an elevator thing on the other side, from there getting to Lowtown is fairly self explanatory. Now let's go somewhere else. All these humans make me nervous._"

"_It is fine._" He started walking through the people's feet.

"_Hey, what did I say about curiosity and cats not mixing?_"

"_I am not curious I want to see if the elevator is working._" Sounds awfully like curiosity to me, but I couldn't leave him alone so through the feet and armored legs I go.

We got to the other side thankfully without being kicked and the elevator was in working order just like I said. He looked satisfied with the way out and opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.

"Kitty!" Oh no, not kids. Why does it always have to be kids? Sure enough I turn around to little sticky hands grabbing my ribcage.

"_No! Let me go kid or so help me!_" Of course all she heard was meowing, which apparently she took as encouragement and lifted me off the ground. Next thing I knew I was being crushed in a hug against the little girls chest, while the lower half of my body was left hanging there and thrown around as she moved and swung me.

"You're so cute Kitty!"

"_Can't… breathe_" I struggle to get out and she giggles.

When I finally look to Fenris for help he is hiding under a crate and laughing, not chuckling, full on laughing. Oh I am so going to get him back for this!

"Seth! I got a Kitty! Isn't she so pretty?"

"_Hey! I'm quite obviously a guy!_" While I fought my overwhelming need to tear her apart with my claws a teenage boy, who I'm guessing was Seth, came over with a disapproving look.

"Lilly, you can't hold the cat like that." Yet ever kid instinctively does, "Besides he is a stray, you don't know what he is carrying let him go."

Thank the maker for a voice of reason. I could have hugged the guy but I was too busy running away once that death grip was released. Have I mentioned how much I hate kids with every fiber of my being? Well I do.

Fenris was still trying to cover his laughter once I shoved him over to make room in the crate for myself.

"_Laugh it up. I'm complaining to Daddy once we get back._" I went to work cleaning my sides where those dirty hands touched me. Fenris scrunched his nose at the sight. He wasn't used to cat hygiene yet, apparently licking yourself in public is unacceptable in elf and human society.

"_He can not understand you anyways._"

"_That's what you think. Daddy and me have a special bond, he can understand me just fine._" I stopped in my cleaning to smirk at him, "_I'll make sure he smothers you with love all night long._"

Apparently I said something embarrassing because he just got wide-eyed and looked away quickly. Cats get smothered with affection all the time; I don't know what his problem is.

I didn't bother questioning him and went back to cleaning myself.

My determination to eliminate all evidence of that little girl was broken when a giant lid covered the opening in the crate and the ground started moving away from me. Both of us jumped and started looking for a way out. "_No way out.._"

"_What is going on?_"

"_Maybe hiding in a crate with wasn't the best idea._" It wasn't until then that I realized the crate we were in was full of bottles. Bottles with blue liquid in them, "_tell me that's not lyrium._"

"_Venhedis._" That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"_I think we are still being carried. Come on, let's meow and get their attention._" So we did and it got somebody's notice.

"Ser. I think the lyrium is meowing?" It was a man but young.

"Shut up, lyrium does not meow. Stop trying to get attention." This one seemed much older and he scoffed before returning to his conversation with someone else. They were too far away to make out what they were saying though.

"No Ser it really is meowing!"

"It's probably just a side effect of the lyrium." This was a different voice. "Recruits, and their sensitivity to these things, it makes for really bad Templars."

"_Templars!_" I hissed, and started clawing the side of the box.

"It just hissed! There is something in this box!"

"Don't make me say it again! And quiet down would you! We are getting close to Lowtown, you keep speaking crazy and people will figure out that we aren't really delivering health poultices to the Chantry."

I didn't listen to the conversation from there. All I needed to know is that they were Templars. I renewed my effort and cut deeper into the wood; Fenris seemed confused at my violent reaction though. "_Why are you scratching the wall?_"

"_Because eventually I can scratch threw it and we can escape, maybe get enough attention to expose their plan too._"

"_The Templars never did anything to you personally; this anger is from the mages speeches._" If that were true it would no doubt back up his brainwashing theory about me being a slave.

"_They made my Daddy abandon me._" I was making progress on the board already; thankfully Darktown crates were made of the cheapest wood around. "_The reason Daddy left me and the Grey Warden is because they started recruiting Templars, and they really didn't like him. He was the apostate that got away several times after all, and they wanted to make his life miserable. When him and Justice joined… something happened and Daddy had to leave everything behind. So yes, I have my own reasons for hating the Templars._"

"_Ran away from the Circle, ran away from the Wardens; it sounds like a habit._"

"_Fenris? Shut up._" He looked genuinely offended but kept his mouth shut after that.

It only took a couple more minutes to make a small hole. It was too little for either of us to get out and my claws were basically gone by this point so I did the next best thing; forced my paw through and swiped at the Templar holding us. Unlucky for us it startled the kid so much he instinctively jerked away screaming… and threw the crate away from him.

It was like for a second we were floating in the air with all of the contents of the crate, and all I could hear was Fenris' curses in Tevinter. Gravity took over soon enough and the world started spinning and I could hear the bottles cracking and breaking. Lyrium exploded everywhere and the crate broke almost instantaneously when it hit the ground.

"You idiot! What did you do?" The senior Templars roared.

"It attacked me! Something was in those crates! I swear!"

"Do you have any idea how much that lyrium was worth?"

I shook off while those three were fighting. Lucky for me I seemed to get away with only soaked fur and a couple cuts from the glass. "_Well that didn't work as planned._" It was then I realized I hadn't heard anything from the kitten since we were first thrown and I didn't see him anywhere in the immediate area. "_Fenris?_"

"Look! There is a cat sitting there! I told you there was something inside that box, you guys didn't believe me!" The younger one begged for mercy. Unfortunately that brought attention to me and I had yet to locate Fenris.

One of them continued to berate the recruit but the other came towards me, "You cost us big time kitty,"

I folded my ears down, raised the hair on my back, and hissed; my eyes still searching for gray fur. "_Fenris! Come on, we have to get out of here, now!_"

The man made a grab at me so I growled and jumped back. The motion caused a shift in one of the stray pieces of wood revealing the small form of Fenris. He hadn't faired as good as me, their where shattered pieces of glass all over him and his fur was covered in lyrium and blood. "_Oh no._"

I made a strike at the Templar and ripped open his hand. He grunted and pulled his hand back, "You fucking cat!"

Using the distraction I sprinted to the kitten and pushed the board completely off of him. He was still breathing normally, thank the maker, which means the fall just knocked him out cold. Maybe that was for the best, those wounds looked painful. I bit the scruff of his neck, picked him up, and took off away from the still outraged Templars.

I didn't stop until the angry screaming was completely out of hearing range, then set Fenris down so I could catch my breathe, "_I'm so sorry, we never should have come out of here but Daddy will get you fixed up I promise._"

I had no idea where we were but from the surroundings I could tell we were still somewhere in Darktown. I picked him back up by his neck and started in the direction my instincts told me, praying there were no stray animals lurking around on the trail.

* * *

><p>By the time I made it back into familiar territory it was nightfall, which was bad news for us, but we weren't terribly far from the clinic so there's that. I dropped Fenris again to take a break in a moderately safe area under a broken barrel. He still hadn't come to, and he was surprisingly heavy to carry for so long. I cursed humans and their long legs. In the 20 minutes we were in that crate those Templars carried us a surprising distance. The long walk back may also have something to do with that wrong turn I took back there, but instinct can only guide you the right way for so long.<p>

I sighed getting ready to start walking again but before I could my ear turned to a familiar voice calling out my name. I couldn't quite make out who it was, but that was defiantly my name they were yelling.

"Pounce!" That was a much clearer voice and one I recognized instantly, Daddy was calling for me.

I meowed loudly hoping he would hear me, before turning back to the unconscious kitten with a sigh of relief, "_I will be right back with help._" I leaped out from our hiding spot and ran in the direction of my favorite voice.

As soon as I turned the corner I saw Daddy with his hands up to his mouth ready to yell my name again and to my surprise Hawke was behind him looking under an old pile of rags. So that's the other voice I heard calling my name.

"_I'm here!_" I meowed and once Daddy saw him he visibly relaxed and knelt down opening his arms so I could jump into his embrace. I did so readily and buried my face in his feathers.

"You had me so worried." He whispered to me before my blue stained fur registered in his mind. He pulling me back confused, "Why are you covered in lyrium?"

"Or more importantly, where is Fe—I mean Sirnef?" Hawke looked especially uneasy his eyes darting to where I just came from in question.

"_I'll take you to him._" I reluctantly pulled away from Daddy's arms and lead the way back to where Fenris was. Both men were quick to follow.

When we got there I sat down and gestured to the barrel. Hawke lifted it and Daddy looked shocked when he saw the condition the kitten was in. He checked for breath before carefully lifting him being cautious of the glass.

Hawke reached out to touch him but thought better of it, instead asking "What happened?" in a worried voice.

"I don't know. Lets get him back to the clinic; I can remove the glass there. Grab Pounce." He was in serious healer mode now but I could still see his concern. I let the other mage pick me up and we all headed back home.

"Anders he is going to be okay right?" Hawke was nervously petting me while we walked, obviously just needing to do something with his hands but that was fine by me. He was unintentionally wiping away some of lyrium covering my fur.

"He will be fine. It's just flesh wounds. I'm not even sure why he is unconscious but I'll check his head once I get this glass out." As we approached the door I noticed the lamp was out. See, I knew Daddy would stop everything to take care of his cats; too bad Fenris wasn't awake to see it.

"How did they even get out? I thought you were taking care of him." There was an accusing tone in that sentence that made me wince. This was my fault I didn't want Daddy taking the blame.

"I have been taking care of him! They never left before, I don't understand why they did now." He spared a quick glance at me that made me shrink into Hawke's arms.

Hawke and I watched Daddy individually pull out every piece of glass. It reminded me of that incident with the kid of that drunken father last week. At least this time Justice wouldn't get involved. The familiar light of healing magic encased his hands and soon Fenris' whole body. The cuts started closing and I could see Fenris' eyes start to open slowly.

Everyone shared a relieved sigh, except Fenris who tensed and tried backing away from the healing magic. Daddy ended his flow of magic and stopped Fenris' retreat, "Hang on little guy. Your still injured, don't move too much."

Fenris squirmed despite to warning.

"What did I just say?" Daddy sighed and activated his magic to finish the healing but noticed the kitten immediately tense and stare at his hand uncomfortably. "My hand? Do you not like magic?"

Fenris looked up at him with those green eyes and Daddy smiled sadly. "Okay, your wounds are practically healed anyways, but let me put sanitize them? I wouldn't want any infections starting because they weren't healed all the way."

He gave a slight nod and Daddy was off to look for the right jar in the medical cupboard. It wasn't until then he even noticed Hawke and I were standing there.

"_Hawke? What is he doing here?_" He asked, and then added as an afterthought, "_How did I get back here?_"

"_Not sure why Hawke is here, and you're here because I drug you back here after our little run in with the Templars._" Oh look another accusing glare. "_Don't look at me like this is all my fault._"

"_It is your fault._"

"_Yeah? And who's idea was it to hide in a crate filled with lyrium?_"

"_I didn't know that! You made the Templar throw it._"

"_If I didn't, who knows where would have ended up. You should be thanking me._"

"_Because of you I am covered in lyrium!_" What? That's what he was so upset about?"_I spent my whole known life with this cursed stuff engraved into my skin. I will not thank you for covering me in it again!_"

Now I understand where the anger came from and why he almost looked frightened when he saw Daddy's magic covered hands. I sighed, "_I'm sorry Fenris. But I still stand behind my actions. If we had just sat around, who knows what would have happened to us._"

He sighed too, "_Fine._" Neither of us had the energy for an argument after that.

When Daddy came back and started cleaning out Fenris' wounds, he didn't even attempt to resist. Although, it was pretty funny to watch Fenris growl at the sting of the disinfectant, and glare at the cotton ball like it offended him. Still he didn't run away, so at least he trusted Daddy enough to allow this conventional healing. It may not much but it's progress.

* * *

><p>Longer chapter then normal (completely by accident) and ended having to spread my original idea over two chapters anyways, that's why there is kind of an awkward ending to this one, but I will explain Hawke's random appearance next chapter I swear! On another note I JUST figured out you can press ctrl 'I' and automatically italicize... four years of writing and never knew that? Yeah fail on my part XD<p> 


	7. Instinct

Sorry for the late update, I was really stuck on one part of this, but I figured it out finally. (hope you guys like this chapter I'm kinda nervous about it still) Anyways I'm hopeing to have an update before the new DLC comes out (tuesday), if I dont it will be probably be another week because I will be busy playing the game :D

* * *

><p>"So, any idea where the lyrium came from?" Hawke asked conversationally staring at Fenris and I, while Daddy put away his supplies.<p>

"Not a clue. It's not like even the smallest amount of lyrium is easy to find, but they are bloody drenched in it." He sighed, "Which means I have to wash them both tonight too. Otherwise they are going to lick it off and I would rather not have lyrium addicted cats."

Hawke snorted, "As funny as that sounds I think I will pass. I just want to have a word with… uh the cats."

Daddy turned around and lifted his brow, "You came all the way to Darktown, to talk to my cats?"

"Hey like you can say anything! I see you having conversations with Pounce all the time."

He chuckled and lifted his hands in surrender, "By all means then."

"Go away. It's kind of private."

"Private?"

"Yep."

"_Hawke isn't very good with subtlety is he?_"

"_Not at all._" Fenris sighed.

"You want to have a private conversation with them?" At least he looked more amused then suspicious. "I know they are great for listening to your private problems but I'm sure Anubus would work just as well and it's less of a walk."

"Nope this is top secret cat confessing things."

Daddy waved him off, "Whatever Hawke I'm going to get a small bath ready for them." I typically hate the word 'bath' and would run away immediately, but right now that sounds wonderful. It's taking all my willpower to not lick this wet and sticky stuff off. I hate being unclean almost as much as kids. Almost.

Once Daddy was out of the main room and out of hearing range, Hawke leaned down and took a deep breath before addressing Fenris.

"Okay, Remember when Isabela came in the first week you were here and she said I ordered a book from the Emporium? Good news, I got it yesterday. Bad news, it's written in Arcanum. And since you're the only person I know that can speak it, and you obviously can't translate in your current form, this is going to take significantly longer then I thought. I am so so sorry." It took awhile to even understand what he said through the apologetic tone and the fast rush of words, but I think I could see the exact moment Fenris figured it out. Apparently he had some hopes when Hawke asked to talk to us privately but now his face just dropped, and he looked annoyed or tired. Sometimes it's hard to tell with him.

"I'm working on it though. I'm meeting with my brother tomorrow and I'm going to see if he knows a mage in the circle who speaks Arcanum. But there is no guarantee even if he does find one; I will be able to talk to them. Meredith has been getting more strict everyday and I doubt she would let a known mage converse with a circle mage that's expertise is Tevinter language." He seemed just as frustrated by situation.

"_Isabela mentioned letters that Hawke wrote to other mages. Maybe one of them will know how to reverse the spell?_" I tried comforting him with something.

"_If he truly believed those were to work he would not have come down here to tell me about the book. It sounded like a weak backup plan._" he sighed, pessimistic as always.

"I wish you could just argue or yell at me like usual." Hawke scratched his beard in thought, "Everyone misses having you around you know. Maybe they don't say it out loud but I can tell. Varric has even started telling your story around the tavern, not the overly personal stuff mind you, but the lethal ex-slave that gained him freedom from the Tevinter Imperium and killed his ex-master. It's a really good story."

He didn't look impressed and I kind of felt bad for Hawke because it was obvious he was trying, but Fenris was in a bad mood already so he took to brooding off any attempt the mage made to redeem himself. "_He's doing everything he can, you could at least acknowledge his effort._"

"_Do not intervene in things you don't understand._" Well I guess that was the end of that.

"Hawke, are you done talking the cats?" Daddy shouted from his room

"Yeah, I guess I am. I'm going to go back to the estate though. I'll see you later Anders." He started heading for the door.

"Wait, I wanted to talk to you about the miners." Daddy came back into the clinic.

"The miners?"

"I've been having several come in every night needing to be healed as soon as their shift ends. Things at the Bone Pit have been getting worse, and needs to be cleared out again. They haven't been able to convince Hubert of this yet because there haven't been any casualties, but it needs to be done."

Hawke sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Why did I ever get involved in that mine? It's caused me nothing but trouble."

"So you will go?"

"Yeah, I could use the time away from these damn books anyways." Daddy lifted his brow at that but before he could question it, Hawke continued, "I would like to have you come along, if that's okay?"

"Of course Hawke, I was beginning to think you found another healer, you never ask me to go with you anymore."

"Tomorrow night then. I'm meeting with Carver around midday so I'll need a bit of time to calm back down." I got it explained to me that his brother joined the Templars because he felt inferior and it was a soft spot to talk about around Hawke. Daddy looked sympathetic and rested a comforting hand on the other mage's shoulder. "I'll stop by the Hanged Man and grab Isabela and Varric on my way down here to get you."

Daddy looked confused by that, "No Fenris? Shouldn't we have at least one warrior with us?"

"Uhh no… Fenris is kind of…" He made some gesture with his hands that was probably suppose to communicate something by Daddy looked just as confused as me.

"Kind of what?"

"He is… missing…"

"Missing? What do you mean he is missing?" There was a surprising amount of concern in that voice and Fenris seemed to pick it up as well.

"Well, I went by his mansion one day and poof, he just wasn't there."

"Elves just don't go 'poof' Hawke. And you didn't go look for him? How long has he been missing?"

Hawke seemed taken aback by the sudden questioning, "Why the sudden concern about Fenris? I thought you hated each other?"

"_I was wondering the same._" Fenris chimed in staring at me. How was I supposed to know? Sure Daddy talked about the elf a lot but mostly about how annoying he was.

"I do hate him."

"You're not acting like it." Hawke pointed out with a small grin forming on his lips. I couldn't understand why.

"What are you implying Hawke." Oh that sounded like a dangerously low voice. "Even though he is my rival, I am still a healer and therefore concern is a perfectly normal reaction to someone who went missing for who knows how long. Especially someone so unconcerned about his own health."

"Right." The smirk only got bigger, "Well I'm going to go now, see you tomorrow!"

Hawke took off after the door and Daddy followed, "Hey, don't leave when we are in the middle of a conversation."

"See you tomorrow Anders! Bye Pounce, Sirnef!" And with that he was gone.

"That man drives me crazy sometimes." Daddy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, then closed the clinic door again, "Well, I guess we better get started cleaning that lyrium off. Follow me."

"_I don't get what just happened._" I confessed. Fenris just looked at me and I couldn't tell if he agreed with that statement or not.

When he got into the room all of his writings were put away and instead he had a tub with soap and a cloth sitting on his desk. I almost turned to run but forced myself to keep going. If it were anything other then lyrium I would not be willingly submitting to this.

"Sorry I used some magic to warm it up, but I figured the use of a little magic was better then a cold bath?" Daddy was talking to Fenris who looked at the water apprehensively. This time though I could tell it wasn't the magic that bothered him; cats have a natural aversion to water and it was just now hitting him.

"_You first._"

I rolled my eyes; of course he wanted me to go first. "_No way kitten, I have seniority here and that means you get to be soaked first. Besides he hates giving me a bath so he will want to do you first anyways._"

I meowed and Daddy picked me up and set me near the tub but not on the towel. As an afterthought he knelt down and offered his hand to Fenris, who looked at him skeptically. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you, and it's a long way up to the desk from way down there." He waited patiently and when the kitten finally relaxed and allowed himself to be picked up, Daddy couldn't help his smile.

Once Fenris was set on the towel he added, "See nothing bad happened."

"_He does not need to coddle me._" Fenris commented but it lacked any real heat.

"_Well the way you've been acting, you can't blame him._"

He ignored me and looked over the tub where the surface of the water was sitting undisturbed but under it you could see the white swirls of the soap, "_It looks… unsettling._"

"_Welcome to the joys of water. After this you will understand why I lick myself clean._"

"You okay to start?" Daddy was being surprisingly patient with Fenris; then again he sees a kitten that was abused by his previous owners not a full-grown elf. If that was me he would have already drenched me even if I was meowing in protest.

By the time Daddy got Fenris in the tub, he was struggling to get away again but he was held firmly in place as Daddy continued to wash out all of the lyrium. At one point Fenris even tried hissing but it came out more like air. Daddy couldn't help but laugh, which got him a glare in return, "I'm sorry. It's almost over. There are only a couple bad spots where it dried and above your neck."

Fenris took to brooding with the occasional angry twitch when he started actually scrubbing with vigor. I just laughed, "_With all that gray fur you look like a drenched rat!_"

If looks could kill, I would be so dead right now.

Daddy took the reaction as something he did and pulled his hands away from the shoulder he was working on, "Sorry, if that hurt." Instead he moved his hands up to the kitten's ears and almost instantly the tension in Fenris' body relaxed, his eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned into the touch. It almost looked like he was in a trance. Daddy looked excited by the reaction and adjusted his hand to scratch right behind his ear. Fenris pushed even further into the touch and to my amazement started to purr.

Unfortunately I think the sound of his own purring startled him and broke the trance because all of a sudden he jumped and was completely alert again looking for signs of a spell being cast. I rolled my eyes; of course he would think it was magic.

Water slashed out of the tub and Daddy got the front of his robe wet but he was still chuckling, "Never purred before? I suppose that would feel weird."

Fenris stared at Daddy but it wasn't out of anger this time, more like scrutiny. I was going to say something but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Daddy was smiling fondly at the kitten and Fenris was still looking at him in almost the same way he watches him at night but softer.

By the time Fenris was completely clean of lyrium the water was getting cold again so Daddy pulled him out and dropped a big towel over his head. Fenris tried peeking out from under it but Daddy just covered him again by grabbed the edges of the towel and started thoroughly drying his fur with quick swipes.

When the fabric was lifted again I cracked up laughing. Fenris had a dizzy look in his eyes and all that gray fur was poofed out in every direction, making him look like a little kid's fluffy stuffed animal.

Daddy wrapped him the towel but left his head uncovered this time while Fenris cursed at him, me, water, and something else but most of it was in Arcanum so I was kind of guessing at this point.

After Daddy heated the water again it was my turn, but it was a less dramatic affair. I stood still with the occasional low meow when he got my face wet, but otherwise it was a quick bath and I was glad to have that blue crap off of me.

After both of us were clean apparently he was calling it an early night, well early for him anyways. He fell back onto his bed with an exhausted sigh and looked to us. I jumped onto the bed and Fenris started to go under the desk again, "It's got to be uncomfortable under there." He looked over to the collection of wet towels on the desk, "I don't even have anything to lie down that you can sleep on."

Fenris gave him a 'what are you getting at' look and luckily for him Daddy was an expert on cat expressions, "What I mean is, maybe you should move up here. My bed may not be much more comfortable then the ground but at least it's warmer."

"_No_" was his only answer and turned to the space under the desk again.

Daddy got up and sat down on the ground next to the desk, "I know you're a bit of a special case and don't like touch much but how about you just try it for tonight? I'm worried you will catch a cold since you're not all the way dry yet."

"_I said no._" He meowed defiantly.

Daddy sighed, "You know, you remind me of someone else with that same mistrust and stubbornness. You don't know him because apparently he is missing, but he hates me for the actions of others too. He is such a pain in the ass to be around and unmoving in his views of mages. Then again I'm not the best example of a mage nor have I been that nice to him… I still stand by my claim that he started it." I could not believe how close he was to figuring out the truth but still not even have a clue. "Come to think of it, you have those same beautiful green eyes too."

Fenris was obviously caught off guard by that comment; he didn't even have a clever come back.

"Then again if I ever told him that, he would probably rip my heart out." Daddy sighed and stood up. "Well you are welcome on the bed; I'm not going to force you."

He came back to the bed and lifted the blanket so I could partially lay under it with him. He pulled me against him like every other night and buried his face in the fur of my shoulder. I looked back to Fenris, who still made no move to come over with us, before closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night I woke up to Daddy sitting up. I yawned and looked at him in question. He smiled at me and pointed to the end of the bed, I looked over my shoulder and saw a small ball of gray that had situated himself on the very end of the bed and was soundly sleeping.<p>

Daddy reached over to him and carefully put his hand on Fenris' fur and started scratching under his ear with one finger. Fenris shifted to the hand, still asleep and started peacefully purring. Daddy took it as encouragement and used the hand not petting him to slide it under the sleeping kitten and lifted him up. Fenris was such a heavy sleeper he didn't even stir when he was picked up.

Daddy laid back and set Fenris between himself and me. I was going to protest the kitten taking my usual spot but Daddy was happily petting him and I didn't have it in me to interrupt them.

That night, for the first time, all three of us slept in one bed; Fenris comfortably squished between a mage and his cat.


	8. When the Mage is Away

**It's finally here! Between playing the new DLC a couple times, a computer crash (that made me loss almost half this chapter), and not knowing where exactly I wanted this chapter to go from the beginning, I finally got this dang thing complete. Also, I will constantly be saving, learned my lesson there. Hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>"Anders!" Who is yelling this early in the morning?<p>

"Anders?" There is a groan beside me and I hear Daddy stirring. I lazily open one eye and see him still half asleep and covering his head with an extra pillow trying to ignore whoever was calling him. Fenris was still asleep between the two of us too. I yawned and roll over willing the voices to go away.

They don't, and after the third call of his name Daddy grunted and lifted the upper half of his body and called back groggily, "What do you want Hawke?"

"Wake up, we have a mine to clear out!"

He sighed and got up fully not to disturb the other occupants of his bed, "Why so early?"

"It's not that early, typically you have your clinic open by now." What time is it? I look over to the dim but steady light coming through the cracks in the wall; the sun had already come up, Hawke was right. By the surprised look on his face, Daddy seemed amazed by it too.

"I'm coming." He quickly put his hair up in its usual hair-tie, while I did some stretches and both of us headed out into the clinic me right beside him like every other morning.

Hawke was messing with Daddy's collection of potions, but stopped and smiled when he got a warning glance from him. I recognized Isabela who was standing in the doorway talking to another women I wasn't familiar with but she had shiny armor and a frown on her face as she panned the room.

"Before you ask why I'm here in the morning instead of at night like I said, Carver cancelled on me. Said something about a mandatory patrol." Fenris was not going to be happy about that. But then again Hawke looked pretty upset by it too. Daddy nodded but refrained from comment, probably didn't want to bring up things the other mage clearly didn't want to talk about.

"It's not like you to wake up late. Exciting night last night?" The pirate interjected.

"Hardly, I had to clean lyrium off two fussy cats."

That didn't seem to be the answer she was expected but her confusion was quickly replaced by amusement, "I see. And he let you soap him up and bathe him?" Hawke rolled his eyes and the warrior in the back had yet to say anything.

"Reluctantly."

Isabela was about to say something else but Hawke stopped her before she could, "Where is Sirnef anyways?"

"He is still asleep on the bed."

That was probably not the best thing to say. Hawke looked at a loss for words. Isabela had a scheming look in her eyes before throwing her head back and laughing. "Oh I wish Varric were here this is excellent writing material!"

Hawke cleared his throat, "Sirnef. The cat I brought you. Is willingly sleeping on your bed? With you?"

Daddy looked like he was starting to get mad, "Yes. Am I missing something here?"

"No, no. He was just such a… grumpy cat when we found him, we never expected him to warm up to you. Especially after only a couple weeks." Hawke explained and it was a good cover, but with Isabela in the back chuckling and clearly writing out a whole story in her mind, it was less convincing. Nevertheless Daddy seemed to believe it.

"My amazing cat skills aside" He said with no small amount of pride, "I thought we were going to bring Isabela and Varric. No offense Aveline, but you are usually busy with the guards, I'm kind of surprised to see you."

"None taken." So that was Aveline? Should have known from the red hair, but from Daddy's explanations they don't get along that well either. "I see your clinic has been doing well, no Templars coming through like you keep wining about. No offense of course."

"They do come here, frequently. I just have loyal clients down here that warn me when the Templars search the area."

"And I have loyal guards that inform me it's more then just 'clients' that you get your information on the Templars from. Don't forget I know everything that goes on in this city."

"Is that a threat?" His voice had an intimidating tone to it to match his glare.

Isabela jumped in, "Whoa there big girl." The same time Hawke put a calming hand on Daddy's shoulder saying, "Calm down guys."

Once those two were separated, Hawke turned to Daddy and told him, "Like you said it's better to have a warrior around, and Aveline volunteered to come last night at the Hanged Man, after I told her Fenris was missing. Besides Varric volunteered to take care of your cats today instead." Great. I have a lot to explain to Fenris when he decides to wake up, that cat can put himself in a coma while he sleeps I swear.

"They don't need protecting."

"After yesterday?" Hawke looked to me. What did I do? Fenris is the one who hid in the damn lyrium crate.

"That doesn't happen often. Pounce has always stayed close to me, even in my Warden days. I think it was Sirnef's influence." See, Daddy knows it was Fenris' fault. Wait did he really think that little kitten could manipulate me like that?

"Speaking of yesterday's incident, rumor has it that they busted a trio of Templars trying to smuggle lyrium into the city. The recruit said two cats were hidden in the box and the older one attacked him from inside it."

Daddy chuckled and smiled at me, "That's my cat."

"We can walk and talk you know." Isabela interrupted, apparently bored with the conversation now.

"Right, coming." Hawke and Daddy started towards the door with a last goodbye wave to me.

Once the door shut I sighed and made my way back to the room. Like I suspected Fenris was still dead asleep; how he could sleep through all that noise was beyond me. But, I didn't want to try to wake him, and I was still tired so instead I jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to him where I had slept last night for a short catnap.

* * *

><p>"Well this certainly looks comfortable." A voice woke me for the second time today and I opened my eyes to see a grinning Varric with his arms crossed in the doorway. He looked thoroughly amused, and behind him Merrill looked like she wanted to jump in excitement. I yawned and stood to stretch my back and legs. To my side Fenris was still sleeping the day away; you would think this kitten never gets any rest the way he sleeps.<p>

"_Fenris…_" I pushed him with my paw but not surprisingly he didn't respond.

"They're so cute!" The elf squealed in delight.

"Never thought I would see the day where Broody was all curled up and sleeping in Blondie's bed. Then again I always said those two were more similar then they liked to admit. Maybe I should have seen this coming." He chuckled privately at his own joke, "I really hope Rivaini saw this."

I didn't get what he meant by that so I just ignored him and focused on waking the kitten. Pushing him and saying his name never worked so that left me with loud noises or…

I grinned and moved my tail to flicker just barely across his nose. He twitched his nose, moving his whispers with it, but otherwise didn't move. I tried again dragging just the end of my tail down his nose. His whole face scrunched that time but he just shifted and threw his paw over his face, and batted my tail away. I sighed, so much for that idea.

"If your trying to wake him up, I can help with that." He reached behind his back and pulled out a big crossbow that didn't look like any weapon I've seen before. "I don't think you have met Bianca yet. Pounce, Bianca. Bianca, Pounce.

"_Uhhh hi?_" What is it with Daddy and his weird friends?

He moved his hand under the crossbow and pulled some kind of mechanism that made a loud firing sound. For a second I thought he was actually going to shot the thing but it had an empty barrel so I guess did it for the sound.

Fenris' whole body tensed and his ears went down in warning. When he opened his eyes they were already set to glare at both Varric and Merrill. Well it's good to know at least the noise of getting shot will wake him up.

"_About time._"

The next second his eyes got big and he jumped up like the bed spontaneous caught on fire, "_Why am I here?_"

"_Because you have been living here for a couple weeks?_"

"_No, why am I up here on the bed._"

"_Is your first response to things ever not a glare?_" I rolled my eyes, "_After all, you did jump onto the bed last night all on your own._"

"_I was on the end._"

"_Sleepwalking?_" He growled at me, "_Right, with the way you sleep it would be impossible for you to sleepwalk. Bad excuse._"

"_Did he move me?_"

I sighed, "_Okay, yes Daddy saw you in the middle of the night and picked you from the end of the bed to lay you between me and him. You looked much more comfortable after he did it anyways._"

"_The mage had no right to touch_ _me._"

"_Is it really that big of a deal?_"

Our argument was interrupted by Merrill whispering to Varric, "What do you think they talk about?"

"I don't know Daisy, but they look rather caught up in their conversation don't they?" He chuckled and pulled out a deck of cards, "I was asked by Hawke to make sure you guys don't get into anymore trouble like yesterday. I must admit I was pretty surprised when my sources said a couple of cats exposed some Templars last night. Not switching sides on us, are you Fenris?"

The kitten just rolled his eyes, "_No_"

"Maybe living with Anders really has changed his mind?

"I doubt it Daisy." He smirked at Fenris, who was staring menacingly at the mage, "Anyways, I figured we could all play cards to pass the time."

"_Without thumbs?_" I gave the dwarf a skeptical look, as did Fenris.

"Don't look at me that way, I wouldn't suggest it without a plan. You should know that." He nodded back at Merrill who giggled and pulled out some kind of wooden stand, like we were suppose to know what it was.

"It's a cardholder. It can hold up your cards for you and all you have to do is gesture and one of us will discard or draw a card for you." Merrill helpfully explained.

"My team of dogs use these things every week so it will work just as well for you. I could only bring one because those dogs are very protective of their things so sorry Pounce."

"_Wait he knows dogs that play cards?_"

Fenris shrugged, "_It's Varric._"

"_Because that explains everything._" Sometimes I feel really lost and left out of this little group they have formed. Again I curse that evil women and her children, if I had been with Daddy all along things like this would make so much more sense.

A couple hours later found us all sitting around one of Daddy's less used and clean tables playing wicked grace with a dwarven storyteller, an elven blood mage, and an elf turned cat. To anyone else this was probably a strange site to see but to us it was kind of enjoyable.

"_I wish I could just talk with them_." Fenris mentioned once completely unprompted and almost caught me off guard.

"_From what I've heard about, you usually keep to yourself. And you don't even like Merrill?_"

"_You shouldn't listen to everything the mage says. I may not talk much to him but I do converse frequently to others._" The statement lacked any anger, so I didn't say anything. He gestured to Varric which card to discard from the cardholder and was drawn a new one. "_Being stuck like a cat and completely unable to express myself... it's unsettling._"

I could tell he left the 'and familiar' off that sentence. "_Well you will have quite the story to tell once you turn back into an elf._"

Fenris turned to me with an expression I couldn't read, "_You sounded almost bitter about that._"

"_What does it matter to you?_"

He frowned at my defensive answer, "_It was a simple observation. And it does matter._"

I turned away and sighed, "_I guess I'm a bit jealous. I've always been a cat so no human has ever been able to understand me. I mean Daddy does a pretty good job on interpreting my movements but I could never actually talk to him or comfort him like I want to._"

"_You wish to be human then?_"

"_No way. You humans, and other races, can keep your two feet, tailless, furless, and non-balancing bodies to yourselves. You guys are nothing but clumsy._"

Fenris made an amused sound and gestured more coin to be put into the pot, "_You just wish to communicate then?_"

"_It's not like I've ever even known another cat, this whole experience is the first time I've even been able to talk to anyone at all._" I admitted quietly.

"_You've never known another cat?_" He seemed surprised.

"_I was found just outside of Vigil's Keep by the Warden Commander and given to Daddy when I was kitten. Being with the Wardens isn't exactly the most social lifestyle for a cat. I did meet some darkspawn however, not many cats can say that._" I smiled at the memory and how proud Daddy looked when I injured one of those cursed creatures. "_And since then, I've never seen another._"

"_But all your talk about cat never do this or cats are experts at that—"_

"_All just assumptions, yep._" I smirked and he looked at me unbelievingly.

"Well as fun as this has been it's time for us to get back to Lowtown. Just don't sneak out to take down the Templars as soon as I leave." Varric announced with suspiciously good timing but then again Fenris was playing with borrowed money so I guess it didn't matter. "Besides I should take Daisy home before it gets too late. It's not safe in Darktown at night"

"_You can say that again._" I added.

"Oh I don't know Varric, it seems like a nice place if you just ignore the smell." I'm beginning to think Daddy wasn't over exaggerating when he mentioned Merrill's naivety to the human world. She seemed pretty smart when it came to elf things though.

"We'll keep in touch Broody." Him and the elf finished gathering their supplies and headed towards the door. "Another thing, try to be nicer to Hawke. He had been working night and day trying to figure out how to fix things."

With that, they were both gone and it was just Fenris and me standing in the clinic. "_I wonder how much longer Daddy is going to be._"

"_Now that I think about it, I thought they were to leave tonight not this morning?_"

"_Oh yeah, with Varric coming over I forgot to tell you. Carver canceled their meeting so Hawke decided to take care of this first. Or maybe he did it just to take his mind off things, he didn't look very happy with his brother._"

Fenris didn't look surprised just tired, "_I guess I should have seen that coming._"

We didn't talk about Hawke or the situation for the rest of the night. I started him on jumping lessons again since that seems to be his most troubled area, always either over or under jumping things. It was times like these that I really wish I hadn't boasted my teaching abilities as much as I did, or maybe I just overestimated Fenris' learning ability, that sounded more plausible. Either way, I should have made our agreement more then just three weeks.


	9. Turning Point

It wasn't until late that night when we finally heard fumbling at the clinic doors. Both of us were startled by the loud voice shouted from the other side. "Damnit Anders, how do you open this thing?"

"Just unlatch and push on it Hawke." That was Daddy's voice but it sounded rugged. Fenris and me shared a look before getting up and darting to the door.

When it finally opened we understood why they sounded so frantic. Daddy was had one arm thrown over Hawke's shoulder and was heavily leaning on him, while Hawke held him up but gripping the arm on his shoulder and wrapping the other arm around Daddy's hips. The whole front of his robe was stained red, especially just under his ribs and on his hips. They almost looked like systematic puncture wounds. Teeth?

"Where is your lyrium? You can heal yourself after replenishing your mana" He set Daddy on a cot and started randomly going through the cupboards. "Why didn't I study healing magic more? This wouldn't happen if I did."

"Hawke, calm down I told you I'm fine."

"You were chewed on by a giant dragon Anders! I saw you flying through the air! You are far from fine!" He yelled decisively and abandoned the cupboard to look through all the bottles left on the counters. I faced Daddy and meowed in question.

"Not you to. I already have one lunatic worrying about nothing." He sighed and pat the top of my head, "I said I was fine, I healed enough while we were in the battle."

"Only because of Justice's reserve magic! And he didn't even finish closing the wounds; you have been slowly bleeding the whole way here!" He growled in frustration, "Where is your damn lyrium?"

"I can't take anymore Hawke. In that battle I drank four bottles, you're not even supposed to exceed three in one day without risking side effects, or worse addiction. You know that." Now that I was closer to him I could tell his breathing was shorter than normal and he was much paler. I meowed loudly and pushed my head against his hand. He gave me a 'don't worry' look that just made me worry more. I heard a shift behind me and turned to see Fenris had jumped onto the cot too, and was looking at the wounds with a critical eye.

"_He is right, those aren't fatal._" I was surprised by the relieved look on his face that he probably didn't even realize was there. Did he jump up here because he was worried too?

"Health poultice then?"

"Out of them."

Hawke turned around with a determined look on his face, "Then we do this the old fashion way."

He stalked over to the bed and reached out to start undoing the feathered pauldrons, before Daddy yelped and pushed his hands away, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? We need to get your robes off so we can clean and wrap those wounds."

"I am perfectly capable of doing that myself." Daddy looked away.

Hawke raised a brow, "And how will you get your back? Sometimes the healer needs help to be healed himself."

"But…" Daddy sighed and looked away. After a moment of thought he gave in and started undoing the straps Hawke had been working on. He didn't stop when the other mage reached out to help this time. I glanced at Fenris who hadn't moved but looked confused. I have a pretty good idea why Daddy was reluctant to the idea of help, or more specifically removing his robe, but I didn't speak up.

It was only a matter of minutes before Daddy took a deep breath and pulled his robe away from his upper body. Hawke inhaled sharply and covered his mouth in surprise. "Anders…"

Without his robes to cover his body, you could see slowly bleeding wounds on his torso but more prominent was the unhealthy shape his body was in. His ribs were clearly visible to an unhealthy extent and while his stomach wasn't sunk in, it was flatter than it should have been. Even his arms, despite having some muscle, were skinnier then they seemed when he was dressed. I saw his body a couple times before, and it's part of the reason why I'm so worried about him all the time. "It's not as bad as it looks…" He mumbled.

With a quick glance to Fenris I could see his eyes were wide, he looked almost upset by the site. Now they both understood why he was reluctant to remove his robes.

"_Still think he eats when no one is looking?_" It probably wasn't the time for sarcasm but I thought this could be the changing factor in Fenris' views of mages.

Both him and Hawke asked "Why" at the same time, with the same tone, and both looking at Daddy.

"It's okay, Justice doesn't—"

"Bullshit!" Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Hawke, who looked more pissed off then I had ever seen him, "I can see your ribs Anders. There is nothing okay about that!" He slammed his fist on the bed and glared at Daddy with a look that had betrayal written all over it. Daddy recoiled, and Hawke took a breath before turning around to try and compose himself.

"Hawke…"

"If you needed money or food I could have helped you. You should know, after everything we have been through, that I'm here for you. I have never turned away from my friends." He didn't turn around and he was forcing his voice to calm.

"It's not like that. I would come to you if I really needed help, but this isn't that big of a deal to me. I've dedicated everything to my cause, and anything beyond basic needs is just a distraction." He looked to the ground and his voice had a resigned tone to it.

"A distraction? Basic needs? You need to eat Anders! You're going to kill yourself! Can you even see what you're doing to yourself?" Hawke spat and turned around with furious eyes. "Or does your spirit blind you to that too?"

"Does it matter? I'm alive, and Justice is sated. My cause is the only thing that matters."

"Is that so?" Hawke's whole personality changed when he was angry, he was downright scary now, "So what about your friends then Anders? What about Ser Pounce-a-Lot? Aren't we all distraction too?"

"Yes!" Daddy yelled, hugged his arms around his chest. "I begged Justice to allow me these few things. If I have to give up a meal or two in order to keep them, so be it."

Hawke's anger died completely at the vulnerable confession and he just looked almost regretful. I heard Fenris whisper to himself behind me, "_I had no idea…_"

"_That what? How Justice controls such a big part of his life? How much he sacrifices in the name of freedom? Or that not all mages are self-centered, like I've been telling you all along_." I know I sounded accusatory and probably spiteful but I hate seeing my Daddy in obvious pain, both emotionally and physically.

Fenris looked to me, "_I was wrong._" He didn't elaborate on exactly what he was wrong about but just admitting he was wrong about something involving Daddy seemed profound in some way.

The other mage silently gathered some materials from around the clinic. When he came back Daddy hadn't moved so he used a damp cloth to start washing the dried blood from his back. "Justice seems to be influencing you more lately."

From the stiffing in Daddy's body it was obvious he knew there was truth in that statement but didn't want to admit out loud, "He has always been this way."

Hawke sighed, "You know, this little group we have formed over the years has been like family to me, especially after my mother." He gestured for Daddy to take a different cloth and start cleaning the wounds on his chest. "Anyways, I worry about all of you. Especially now that Fenris is… missing." He looked at the kitten with a grief-stricken expression, "I just feel like something is going on with you, and now seeing how little you actually take care of yourself. I can't help but worry."

"You don't sound so great Either Hawke. I'm a healer I can tell when you don't sleep, and your angry outburst was enough to tell me you're frustrated with more than just me." He handed the blood soaked rag to the other mage who set those supplies aside and grabbed the fabric used for wrapping injuries. "It's because Fenris is missing isn't it?"

"Something like that." Both men worked to get the wrap tight enough around his torso. Hawke made a point to avoid staring and slowed down whenever he heard a hiss of pain.

"_I guess Varric was right when he said Hawke was blaming himself pretty hard for what happened to you._" I commented. Fenris curled in on himself looking smaller than I've ever seen him before.

"_It seems I've been wrong on many things. Again my anger has blinded me._" At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

"_Sometimes things happen for a reason. If you hadn't been turned into a cat you never would have been able to see Daddy like I do and therefore would never believe him to be anything but malevolent. You also wouldn't see how much you meant to everyone. How Hawke would do anything he can to reverse this, Isabela would come down here for no reason other than to check on you, and Varric would play cards in Darktown of all places, again for your sake,_" I smiled sadly, "_It's really something._"

He looked at me so completely taken aback by my assessment I almost felt offended. I am capable of being insightful; I just don't make a habit of it. Besides I'm in a mood right now.

"_Perhaps._"

"I think that's it." The voice brought me back to the other two still in the room. Daddy was pulling his robe back up and working on fastening the straps again. Hawke looked subdued.

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence after that, and since I'm not fond of tension in the air I meowed until Daddy lifted his arms enough for me to climb onto his lap. Both mages smiled at me in way of silent thanks, "I think Ser Pounce-a-Lot thanks you too."

"Well in that case he is welcome." He pet the top of my head before backing away, "I guess I should get back home then, or Bodahn will think I was the one eaten by a dragon."

"Wait. Those things we picked up from the Dragon's den, where did the book go?"

"The one Justice was so interested in?" He started going through a pack of items hanging off his belt. It wasn't very big so I assume one of the girls had most of the treasures they found. Probably Isabela. "He didn't even finish healing you before running after this thing."

"It's important." Daddy seemed eager.

"Here it is." He pulled out a small old book that looked more like a journal then a tome. "It must be some old mages grimoire, not sure why you're so interested in it."

He shrugged and handed it to Daddy who looked overly interested in it. "It's very old." It didn't look special to me, just dusty; then again I'm a cat not a mage.

"I can see that." Hawke raised his brow but Daddy didn't elaborate so he left it at that, "Anyways, I have to go but I will be back tomorrow morning, with food, and if you don't eat it or try to give it away I'm tackling and force feeding you, Justice or not, got it?"

Daddy looked away from his new book long enough to nod and chuckle. "Justice won't appreciate that, but thank you Hawke… for everything today."

"Someone has to watch over you." He smiled and shot an amused look Fenris' way, "See you later kitties." He waved goodbye and made his way to the door.

Once the latch shut Daddy let out a breath of air and leaned his head down to rest on mine. I tried looking up at him but I ended up going cross-eyed shook my head to get rid of the dizzying feeling. He laughed and kissed the top of my head before shooing me off his lap in place of the grimoire. "This book holds the key to everything me and Justice have been working for."

I tilted my head to the side in question.

"_What does he mean by that?_" Fenris voiced form behind me sounding very apprehensive.

I couldn't believe it, after everything, "_Are still going to be suspicious of everything he does?_ _I thought we got passed this._"

"_I don't trust his demon._"

"_But you trust him?_"

"_No. I don't know._" He made a frustrated sound. "_Does it matter? I will never trust a demon and he is adamant that they are one in the same. Even if I do stop doubting the mage, he is an abomination and therefore will always be deceiving._"

I sighed, "_Fine. But give him a break would you? I've seen you watching him every night for weeks, and he has done nothing but prove you wrong. That must have meant something?_"

"_It does! I have started questioning my own beliefs on mages because of him. I never thought anything could ever make me see them as anything but monsters, but he has changed my mind. You forget the difficulty of what you are asking of me._"

For once, I had no response.

Daddy started to slowly rise from the cot, one hand to steady himself and one still holding the book against his chest. He winced when he finally stood straight and slouched instead, "I think Hawke pulled this a bit tighter then it needed to be."

He made his way to the bedroom me and Fenris followed behind him without saying anything more to each other. He set the tome onto his desk and it looked like he was debating whether to read it now or not. Apparently fatigue won today because instead he made his way over to the bed. "Tomorrow."

I jumped onto the bed and watched him lower himself onto it, careful of the apparently tender wounds. He laid on his side so I curled on against his chest, the best place to be in my opinion. "He doesn't understand. I can't with good conscious relax and stuff my face when so many of my kind are starving and being tortured."

He always felt he had to defend himself and his action to me for some reason, so I heard these kinds of speeches a lot. Personally I think he has doubts in himself, or maybe Justice. Doesn't matter though, I listen to him anyways.

The sermon didn't last very long this time before he sighed and bowed his head into my fur, "It doesn't matter, words won't accomplish anything. I know that now." He whispered the next part into my shoulder, "Something drastic needs to happen to change things. We will have Justice."

He never talked like that before, and it kind of scared me.

Both of our attentions were drawn to the unexpected weight that suddenly made itself present on the end of the bed. We looked up at the same time to see a timid Fenris just sitting there but making no move to come closer.

Daddy smiled broadly and shifted his arm in open invitation. "It's okay."

Fenris glanced up at me, probably waiting for some kind of comment but I said nothing. I didn't want to drive him away after all, even if Daddy is offering him my spot on the bed.

He made no explanation and gave no excuse for why he was willingly moving up the bed to the space offered. Maybe today really had changed his opinion, maybe he was worried about Daddy, or maybe it was just warmer up here. Either way, when the kitten laid down between us, it made Daddy happy, so it made me happy too.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know the mood of this chapter was a bit different than most, but I really wanted to make a solid and clear turning point for Fenris. The story will start to pick up from here and have more plot then just their daily lives (Hawke will be in it more too, I hope that's a good thing). But don't worry; cutefunny moments will always be present! This is Pounce after all :3 **


	10. Third Week

True to his word Hawke came the next morning with plenty of food. When Daddy and me went outside to light the lantern the next morning he was fumbling up the stairs with a couple big bags, one in hand and one under his arm with a simpering pot of something balanced in his other hand.

I heard Daddy chuckle before coughing to cover it up and speaking, "Do you need some help?"

Hawke was so concentrated on getting up those stairs he was startled by the voice and almost lost the pot. Daddy was fast to catch it before the other mage burned himself with whatever was in it. When Hawke looked up he had the cheesiest smile on his face, 'Hi! I brought breakfast."

Daddy lifted a brow in amusement, "I see that, but don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Not at all. I wanted to bring extra stuff so you can have food around the clinic, but then I thought about it and I know you, your going to give all of it to your clients. So I brought two bags so you can have one and one to give out."

"And if I give both bags to my patients?"

"What?" Hawke tilted his head to the side like I do when I'm confused, "I guess I should have brought three bags then!"

"That's not what I meant." Daddy shook his head and led us into the clinic after lighting the lamp. He set the pot down on the counter, "What is this anyways?"

"It's some sort of stew Orana made last night. It was really tasty so I asked her to warm up the leftovers for this morning." Hawke set down the bags and stretched his back. "Now are you going to eat it or do I have to have a fight with Justice?"

Daddy's eyes darted over to his room, I wasn't sure if he was thinking about his manifesto or the book he picked up last night. "No, I can spare a bit of time."

"Good! Because it took a lot of energy to get all this food down here from Hightown."

"I'm surprised you didn't get attacked on the way."

"I'm the Champion of Kirkwall! No one wants to mess with me!" He made a show of flexing his muscles and I couldn't stop my snicker. It's hard to believe this was the same man from last night.

They both dished up some stew since there was plenty in there and sat on the counter eating in comfortable silence. Apparently it was good because Daddy actually went for seconds, he almost never does that. Hawke grinned and winked to me but didn't say anything about it.

"Oh yeah, I brought some fish for the kitties too. Where is Sirnef?"

"All I've had to give them is fish, so I think I burned him out on it." He chuckled. It was kind of true, Fenris did complain about all the fish once but it was under his breath so we never talked about it. "I think he is still asleep on my bed. Pounce will usually wake him up in the morning after we light the lantern."

"Does he… often sleep in your bed?"

"Just the last two nights. Last night he actually chose to sleep between us on his own." He smiled again and I have to admit I'm a bit jealous that the kitten can make him smile like that so easily, "I think I'm making real progress with him."

"I see." Hawke returned the smile, "Well, I'm glad its you changing his mind then."

* * *

><p>Hawke continued to come every morning after that with warm food and would chat with Daddy until he would quietly leave once patients started coming in. During his visits I always let Fenris sleep in since we had started doubling our training efforts lately and he was still in a kitten's body so the rest was needed. When Hawke did leave I would wake him so we could eat and start practicing again. So little time left before the big day so I took advantage of every hour we had to keep him working on his hunting and stealth.<p>

Since the miners stopped coming in the evening Daddy had a lot more free time so he put all of his effort into reading and taking notes on that grimoire. He even stopped writing his manifesto completely in favor of that book. Fenris still seemed wary of his actions but he wasn't distrustful of every little thing he did anymore. In fact he stopped watching Daddy for signs of corruption all the time. That may have had to do with all the preparation I've been putting him through not giving him the time, but I like to believe he just isn't as suspicious anymore.

Every night Fenris would join Daddy and me after we got into bed. He had taken up the spot between the two of us, and it was becoming normal for us to sleep in that pattern. He never gave any excuses or explanations of why he would sleep there but I never questioned it, so it became a silent agreement that didn't need to be debated.

We continued this for the next five days. When the morning came on the sixth day and therefore marked three weeks, I hesitated to follow Daddy. I watched the sleeping kittens face for a while, wondering if he would really leave like he had said he would. The training went well and he was bigger now after the three weeks of being here. He wasn't cat size obviously but he looked less kitten-like, and more like a small cat.

When I heard the door open and Hawke happily greet Daddy I turned around and jumped off the bed to find the two humans. Neither of them knew what this day signified so of course they wouldn't act any different, but I wished I wasn't the only one anxious right now.

"You look tired Hawke."

"Yeah I was up all night trying to figure something out." Hawke yawned. It was pretty impressive that he could study all night and yet still come here so early in the morning.

"Have you found any signs of Fenris yet?" Daddy misinterpreted it a bit; probably think he was up all night looking for Fenris, instead of looking into ways of reversing shape shifting. Honestly how Daddy hasn't connected the dots yet amazes me. It's not like he is an idiot or anything. If I had to bet on it, I think his is a subconscious denial because he doesn't want to loose his new kitten. That can happen right?

"I don't know yet." He sounded cautious of getting his hopes up, "I finally found a lead yesterday, which is why I didn't get any sleep, but it's kind of a long shot. Worth a try though."

Before Daddy could reply a crying mother came in with a sickly child in her arms. He immediately set the food he had been eating down and led the women to a cot. Hawke waved to me before leaving the clinic like he usually does when a client comes in.

This was typically the time I would go to wake Fenris for our own breakfast but I didn't want to do it. So instead, I hung around the clinic with Daddy, while he worked through the early morning patients.

It wasn't until a couple hours later I heard shuffling coming from the room. When I went back through the makeshift door he was stretching and very much awake.

"_Good Morning._"

He looked at me, "_You didn't wake me this morning?_"

"_Yeah, I guess I didn't._" I wanted to avoid this conversation as long as possible.

"_Why not?_" Did he not remember? Or maybe he was playing dumb? I kind of hoped for the latter, maybe he would just let this day pass by and if no one said anything he could conveniently forget about the whole thing.

"_You looked too cute to wake up?_" Not the best excuse I've ever come up with but he didn't bother replying, aside from rolling his eyes, so it was good enough.

He walked past me and started to where our breakfast had been laid out since Hawke started his morning visits. When he saw what it was his face scrunched up in disgust "_Fish, fish, and more fish. Bah._"

I couldn't help my snicker, "_I don't know what your use to but fish is fine dining for us felines._"

"Healer!"

Everyone's attention went to the women who just slipped through the door. When she turned around I recognized her as Lirene, she didn't come down here often unless it was important. "Templars! Some were seen entering Darktown so I had them followed but they are coming this way."

Daddy glowered and I saw a flicker of blue appear in his eyes before disappearing again. He nodded to Lirene and went back towards his room.

"Young and elderly clear out of the clinic. Everyone else, help cover and hide all potions and signs of magical healing before leaving. If you need help or can't walk speak up and we will get someone to help." Lirene was smart when it came to this. She has helped steer Templars off Daddy's track for years now.

"_Templars come down here?_"

"_It happens every once in awhile. Most of the time it's a false alarm, I think they have only raided the clinic a few times, but better safe then sorry._" I saw a small child walking away from the rest of the group. "_Come on._"

I jumped off the counter and swerved through the feet of the several adults trying to move the potions around. Apparently Lirene hired some help from other Darktown residents because there weren't this many people just standing around before. When I reached the kid, I started meowing to get her attention. Fenris appeared beside me looking at the organized mess of people in bewilderment.

"Kitty!" She made those grabby hands I hate so much, but thankfully towards Fenris this time.

"_You might want to start moving. When children get a hold of you, they don't let go._" He made an affirmative noise and we both started leading the little girl back the way she was supposed to go.

"_Do this many people normally come to help him?_"

"_I'm not sure, this is only the second time it's happened while I've been here and the first time was in the middle of the night so only a few people came. But there are a lot of people who rely on Daddy around here, so they are eager to help when they can._"

"Sarah!" A frumpy woman stopped us and picked up the girl in a hug. "Don't you ever wander away from the group like that ever again okay?" She turned to the door and made her way out.

"_Your welcome!_" A quick glance around the room told me most of the people had made their way out, with the exception of Lirene and a couple others who were helping an old man through the doorway.

"Pounce, Sirnef." We both turned to Daddy who had the book in hand. He gestured to the back of the clinic before walking over to Lirene, I assume to thank her for the warning.

"_This way._"

When I led him to the back corner of the clinic Fenris gave me a confused look but I just smiled at him. "_You'll understand soon enough_."

When Daddy caught up to us he started feeling around the painted wall until he found a very small an unnoticeable slash in the wall. He used his nail to get under it and pull. There was a shifting noise then a creek as a small door slowly swung open.

"_We think it was used by slaves back in Kirkwall's slave days, since this wall has obviously never been redone since then_." I pointed to the creepy painting lining the walls. "_But it works nicely for hiding._"

Daddy slipped inside and waited for us to do the same. Fenris looked hesitant but did it anyways, and I jumped in afterwards. It was a crowded space so we ended up on his lap since he was crouched down. Daddy had his hand on the door but stopped before closing it.

After a couple minutes of this Fenris spoke up, "_Why doesn't he close it?_"

"_Uhm…_" I wavered; unsure if was really my place to tell him. I decided to just not answer and meowed at Daddy to move before the Templars came.

He swallowed and took a very deep breathe before pulling it closed. There was no source of light but my eyes could see him close his eyes and bring his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. His mouth was moving, muttering something to himself. His other hand found my fur and grabbed it kind of hard. I didn't complain though, if he needed me I would endure whatever it took.

"_He is shaking._" Fenris observed. I knew he could see him just as well as I could, and it was obvious he was struggling with something. "_Is he fighting that demon for control simply because Templars are near?_"

He had that accusatory tone in his voice again that made me sigh, "_No. It's not Justice._"

Daddy started mumbling louder but the words were still indistinguishable. If I had to guess he was trying to tell himself to stay calm and not move or activate his magic. I twisted my body a bit so I could nuzzle his thumb. He quieted down again and started roughly moving his had through my fur instead of grabbing it.

"_He is talking to himself, either it is his demon or he is crazier then we thought._"

"_He was locked in solitary confinement for a year you ass!_"

…Okay so maybe that wasn't the best way to tell him, but he was asking for that last part. He looked taken aback by my little outburst so I figured I had to explain it all now.

"_He was infamous at the Ferelden mage circle for escaping. After the fifth or sixth one of them the Templars decided to punish him by putting him in solitary confinement for a year. They just expected him to fall prey to a demon eventually and therefore get him out of their hair but he didn't. He survived the full year without becoming an abomination and was released. He doesn't talk about it much even to me but apparently he was pretty messed up for awhile after it, including a pretty severe case of claustrophobia._"

"_Why did they not simply make him tranquil?_"

"_This was more fun?_" He looked doubtful, "_You always lecture that power corrupts right? Well it goes both ways. The Templars have power and can do whatever they want to the mages under them. Does it really surprise you they would abuse it?_"

That seemed to get through to him. "_No… it doesn't._"

We stayed quiet in that little room for an unknown amount of time but it had to be hours because by the time Lirene came back to say the Templars were gone it was getting dark again. Daddy practically leaped out of there and started taking deep breathes of fresh air. In the light, you could see how much he was sweating and how he was a bit paler then normal.

Lirene rubbed his back in comfort. She was the only person who knew about his phobia in Kirkwall, and he only reluctantly told her after she found him like this the first couple of times. "They weren't looking for you this time. They were searching for anything left from the underground resistance but they didn't find anything."

He shook off whatever he was thinking of and reached back into the small hideaway to grab his book, "Thank you Lirene."

She nodded and left us alone; she was never a woman for needless words. Daddy restlessly examined the clinic before going to work setting everything back up how it was this morning. Fenris and me silently watched him organize everything and followed him into the room where he pulled out all his papers from a hidden compartment in the floor. He sat on his desk and went to work reading that book again like nothing had happened at all.

I sighed and curled up on his lap looking over to Fenris who was laid out on the bed. It was the end of those three weeks and yet he had made no move to leave Daddy and me. I should have just kept my mouth shut but what can I say, curiosity got the better of me.

"_The day is almost over._" I said nonchalantly.

He gave me a look that told me he knew exactly what I was hinting too.

"_I will stay."_

* * *

><p>Woot got past writers block! The original plans for this chapter was different, the whole scene with the Templars was cut out in the original layout but after shifting things around it came back. I kinda feel like I attacked Anders twice in back-to-back chapters but I guess that's just how it worked out. Hope you guys liked it anyways :)<p> 


	11. Justice

My ear twitched to the sound of pen to parchment. In the past few nights I've become quiet accustomed to this sound but it didn't make it any less annoying when you were trying to sleep. Some cats can sleep through such noises because well they can sleep through anything, but not me.

I tried rolling over and was faced with sudden light that made me scrunch my face and give up. With a sigh I peaked one of my eyes open. I was facing a candle that was almost gone but bright despite it. I suspected it was enhanced by magic but I was too tired to care.

I made a pathetic mew sound and was promptly ignored so I huffed and sat up to yawned. Daddy was still working on that book, like every night lately. Fenris and me even started falling asleep on his lap at night waiting for him to finish. But it doesn't look like he ever even went to bed tonight; he must have just moved us. Good to know we are just in the way then.

"_Daddy…_" I meowed tiredly but he still kept writing.

I flicked my tail and glared. He should know better then most people; it's not smart to ignore a cat. To prove my point I jumped onto the desk and conveniently knocked the candle over, on accident of course. The flame went out instantly and it was then I noticed the thin shining lines stretching over his skin.

He turned and sneered with those threatening blue eyes. "Cat!"

I recoiled. He had never called me that before.

He looked like he instantly regretted it afterwards and reached out for me. He was still glowing though and I couldn't help backing away from his grasp. I jumped down and hid under the desk. It wasn't that I was afraid of him it's just… He never got mad at me like that before, and I decided I didn't like it at all.

"Pounce..." He knelt down and looked me in the eyes. They were back to there brown color and filled with regret. "Please come out… I didn't mean to." His voice was low and apologetic, "please."

I slowly made my way to him, but kept my head and tail down. He offered his hands in surrender not wanted to scare me away by grabbing me and picking me up, but I could tell that's what he wanted to do. I nuzzled one hand and he pet the top of my head with the other.

"I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you Pounce. You know that." The voice in the back of my mind wondered if Justice would agree with that. I shook the thought and leaned into his touch.

He gently picked me up and hugged me to his chest. He used one hand to support me and the other running down my back in a comforting way. He rested his forehead to my head so he could look me in the eyes.

We stayed like that in silence, just watching each other. We used to do this in the Keep when he was feeling guilty over something. Back then when he got in a bad mood he never talked about it, so he would silently confide in me just like this. Now, emotions like guilt seemed to be overruled by Justice. The spirit was self-righteous like that.

I started to twitch my nose so my whispers would tickle his face. He scrunched his nose and pulled away smirking at me. After kissing the top of my head as a last apology, he set me down on the desk near his paper.

"I'm almost there Pounce. I know the ingredients; I just have to finish translating how to mix them right." He pointed to a jumble of words written on one of his notes. I don't know what he means by that but it makes me nervous. He only reinforced my unease after darkly whispering the next words to himself, "Drakestone and Sela Petrae…."

"This is how we start the revolution and stop Chantry oppression."

* * *

><p>The next morning Daddy doesn't turn on the lamp like every other morning, he was nervously pacing back and forth through the clinic. I'm not sure if this had something to do with what we were talking about last night but it worries me so I decide to go into the room and wake Fenris. After having weeks of practice trying to get him up, it wasn't as hard as it used to be.<p>

"_Daddy is pacing._"

He made an annoyed noise that I translated to 'so what'.

"_He hasn't opened the clinic._" That seemed to get his attention, because he finally looked up at me with a questioning expression. "_He's never skipped opening his clinic unless he was out on a mission with Hawke._"

"_Then why now?_" I must have been right when I suspected he slept through last night's episode. I didn't want to tell him about it though; I didn't want to be the one to break that fragile trust that's formed between them.

"_I don't know._"

It didn't take long for Hawke make his morning appearance with breakfast in hand. But Daddy declined the offer of food in favor of proposing an idea to the other mage.

"I'm going to be trying something, and I thought you might want to be a apart of it." He starts, "We've both been wrong. What I did with Justice was unnatural, it should never have happened."

"Is there some way to undo it?"

"That book we found after fighting the dragon. It was written by an old Tevinter magister."

"_What?_" Fenris snarled beside me.

"They're the only ones who have ever sought to reverse spirit possession, not just behead the victims." He never said anything about this last night. Was he… lying? "I believe I have found a formula for a potion that can separate Justice and me. Without killing either."

Hawke looked hopeful, completely oblivious to either my and Fenris' reactions. "Is it dangerous?"

"There are always dangers with magic. But I believe this will be worth the cost."

"If you think it's worth the risk, count me in."

"I knew you'd stand behind me in this. Even if…" Daddy pauses for a second. I just wanted to look away and pretend none of this was happening. Last night he talked about getting Justice, not eliminating him. I never knew Daddy was capable of this kind of deception. Fenris was seething next to me. I can't imagine how he must feel finding out that book Daddy has been obsessing over was written by a magister.

"What?"

"Nevermind. I've gathered most of what I need, but there are some… outlandish ingredients. I was hoping you'd help me collect. A powder the Tevinters call 'sela petrae,' and a small amount of drakestone."

"Is it just a potion? Is there anything more to this ritual?"

"No, no ritual. Just mix the ingredients up and… boom. Justice and I are free. And we can take our rightful place among free mages."

Daddy continued to answer Hawke's questions about each component of this 'potion' and where to find them, completely believing every word that comes out of Daddy's mouth. There was no reason to doubt him though, the other mage trusted Daddy completely. They decided it couldn't be put this off and want to leave immediately after gathering Varric and Isabela at the Hanged Man.

"I assure you, we'll find them." Hawke says enthusiastically

"I could not have begun to do this without your support."

They leave without so much of glance back to us. I suspected Daddy purposely avoided my gaze out of shame; I was the only one who knew he was outright lying. Fenris has been oddly quiet since his earlier outburst.

"_Fenris?_"

"_I should not be surprised that book was from Tevinter. He is a mage, and I let myself forget that. A mistake I will not be making again._"

My eyes widen, "_You can't mean that. After everything—"_

He cuts me off in anger, "_After what? After he has deceived us? He has always been an abomination. You are just too blindly attached to him to realize how corrupted he really is."_

"_No!_" I scream at him, because I don't know what else to do. "_You're wrong._"

"_But I am not._" There was hurt in his voice as well, I could tell. I looked him in the eye and he stared back, "_Despite my past, despite my anger and hatred of mages. I let him fool me; I let him get close to me and made me believe he was different. I was truly beginning to trust him… I have never felt like such a fool in my life._"

"_Fenris…_" The anguish was clearly written on his face, and I didn't know what to say. He said I was blindly attached to him, but I wasn't. I knew what Daddy was capable of and I accepted it anyways, but to Fenris? This probably felt like a personal betrayal beyond my understanding.

"_I am leaving._" He mutters and I feel adrenaline spike through my whole body.

"_You can't leave because of this!_"

"_I stayed your three weeks and more. You will not stop me this time._" He stands and starts heading towards the clinic door.

"_It's just a book from Tevinter. If it helps separate Justice isn't it worth it?_" I know the book is more then that, but I was desperate for him to stay. Unfortunately my attempt did nothing but anger him because he turned back in rage.

"_Do you think I did not notice the obvious?_" He shouted, "_I have watched him for weeks, he has never shown an interest in removing that demon! That was clearly a lie, and you know it._"

So he saw through it even without witnessing last night. I can't reply to his accusation because if I did it would just be a lie.

"_You can not defend him anymore._" He makes to leave again but I cut him off by standing in front of the door.

"_Wait!_" I couldn't just stand by and watch him leave, "_A few days ago Hawke mentioned that he had a lead on how to get you back to your real body._"

He gave me wary look, not sure if he should believe me. I guess I can't blame him after what just happened but I won't lie, seeing that untrusting expression directed at me hurt. "_Why tell me this now?_"

"_Because if you leave now and something happens to you on your own, everything everybody has done would have been for nothing._" I knew this kind of guilt trip was risky with Fenris but I was out of ideas. "_You can't leave when you are so close._"

"_I am capable of handling myself on my own for a few days._"

Great, he took it as an insult of his abilities. "_Well, no one will know where to find you when Hawke figures out how to undo the spell!_"

I knew it was a weak argument as soon as it left my mouth and he didn't even humor it with a response, be just glared. "_Move. I am leaving._"

I couldn't give up, not yet. I had to try one more thing. "_Then stay for Daddy's sake_._ You owe him that much._"

He scoffed, "_I owe him nothing._"

"_Don't you? He has been taking care of you for almost a month now, and even though you feel betrayed right now, you don't hate him nearly as much as you pretend._"

"_Blackmail then? You say I owe him because I was thrown into a situation I had no control over? I did not want to stay here, you made me stay._"

I couldn't believe he actually had the nerve to blame me. "_You're wrong, you had a choose. You agreed to my deal when you came here, you choose to stay after the three weeks were up, and you slept in our bed on your own freewill. You can't blame me or anyone else for your chooses Fenris, like you said, you are not a slave._"

He growled and looked like he was about to attack me, it was then I realized my hair was raised and I was in a position to pounce as well. This whole thing had gotten out of control, and fast. I don't know how to fix this anymore. I tried, I really did but I think I just pushed Fenris away further.

I backed down and with a defeated sighed move away form the door.

If Fenris is surprised by my sudden resignation he doesn't show it. Instead he spares one glance my way and without a sound, leaves through the clinic door. And just like that he was gone.


	12. Dragon

With no crying patients, no determined healer, and no brooding kitten, the clinic seemed emptier then it ever had before. I think I had gotten too accustomed to Fenris being around, because without him the clinic was eerily still and undeniably lonely. He had left hours ago and there was still no sign of him or anyone else coming back for a while. I resigned myself to wait by the door for Daddy and sincerely hoped all my training was enough for him to make it out there on his own until Hawke figured out how to turn him back.

It wasn't until that afternoon the door opened again. It was just Hawke and Daddy; I guess the others just don't like making the trip to Darktown. I was just glad not to be alone with my thoughts anymore. I jumped down and sat at Daddy's feet meowing loud enough to get his attention.

"Pounce?" Daddy picked me up so I could bury my face in his feathers. I just wanted to stay here in his arms, and forget about everything that seemed to be falling apart lately. "What's wrong?"

"Is he okay?" I heard Hawke ask behind me.

"I don't know he doesn't normally act like this." He pauses in thought before getting a better look around the room, "Hawke can you check the room for Sirnef. Just drop the stuff by my bed, I will get to it later."

That makes me look up. He would put off this new mission of his to see to Fenris? Maybe he wasn't as corrupted as Fenris thought. It was something to hope for at least.

Hawke came out of the room with a worried expression. "He isn't in there."

"Why would he leave after what happened last time? Especially without Pounce?" He glanced at me and I wish I could tell him about everything but again I'm stuck being unable to actually talk to him. I meow anyways willing him to understand what I couldn't say.

"Maybe he is just hiding somewhere?" Hawke asked already looking under the cupboard Fenris had hidden under the first week with us.

"I doubt it. Pounce wouldn't be acting this way if he was."

"So you're telling me he has been out there by himself possibly since we left?" I tried to agree but Daddy talked before I could do anything to confirm it.

"Or he could have just left, let's check the area."

"I hope he didn't get far." I was put down and they both left the clinic to go searching for the missing kitten. Daddy sifted through the junk around the clinic while Hawke walked away to search further out. I decided to follow the other mage down the stairs since he looked increasingly anxious.

After checking around several vacant crates, calling for 'Sirnef', and asking a local who just grunted at him, Hawke leaned up against the wall with a defeated sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, like Daddy always does. All that time spent together seems to have rubbed off on him

When he started mumbling, more to himself then to me, I listened in, "Why today? When I am so close. I was even going to talk to him about it this morning before Anders asked me to help him. He really has the worst timing ever."

I knew it, if Fenris had just waited…

"Close to what?" Both Hawke and I jumped when Daddy appeared from around the corner with his arms crossed.

"What?" Hawke tried to play dumb but Daddy didn't look impressed.

"You said you were going to talk to 'him' before I distracted you. Who were you talking about?"

"Uhh Sebastian! I had to talk to Sebastian this morning but then you were talking about Justice and I had to do that and—"

He sighed seeing right through the excuse, "Sebastian was leaving the Hanged Man this morning when we were getting Varric. If you had to talk to him you already had the chance to do it."

"Oh… right."

"I'm not an idiot Hawke. You have been up to something lately and I'm beginning to think it has nothing to do with Fenris missing like you say." Oddly he didn't look hurt by Hawke hiding things from him like I though he would, but then again how could he be upset about something he is doing too?

Hawke sighed and ran a hand through his hair grumbling, "Actually it's all about Fenris."

"What do you mean?"

The mage looked to me with conflicted eyes before taking a deep breath and looking towards Daddy, "I guess there is no point in delaying this anymore. That kitten we gave you a month ago? He isn't who he appears to be."

"Sirnef? What does my cat have to do with any of this?"

"You see, he isn't technically 'yours'. In fact if you said that when he was himself he would probably kill you."

"What in the Maker's name are you talking about Hawke?"

"Sirnef is Fenris."

Daddy froze. He looked like he was about to protest but stopped before he said anything. His brows furrowed and he just looked confused, then like he may have believed it, before denial covered his features again Any other day with any other subject this would have been hilarious but not now. "You're lying."

Hawke shook his head before kicking off the wall, "Can we just go back to the clinic? I'll explain it all there."

On the walk back, I watched Daddy who was in deep thought the whole way. He hadn't even registered when we walked into the clinic until Hawke laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Anders?"

He scoffed and shrugged the hand off. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Honestly I have no idea how you didn't figure it out sooner." Hawke replied with a smirk but coughed to cover it when Daddy glared at him. "Think about it. His name for one should have been a dead giveaway. Not my best on the spot comeback, although I was pretty proud that I could spell a name backwards that fast."

Daddy shook his head in annoyance, I wasn't sure if it was at Hawke or at himself for missing something so obvious "But he slept in my bed. Fenris would never willingly sleep with a mage, especially with me!"

"Yes, well that one was a bit of a surprise to everyone." That made the other mage smile for some reason, "Really Anders what kind of kitten is that anti-social and afraid of magic touching him? Not to mention Fenris conveniently going missing the same time you got a new kitten, the clues were all there."

He groaned and rubbed his temples, "You and Varric mentioned a previous owner; I thought he was abused by them…. Maker he is Fenris isn't he?"

"Yep." It was rhetorical but that seemed to escape Hawke.

Daddy sat back onto an empty cot and rested his head in his hands so he was staring at the ground. I weaved between his legs, purposely pushing my weight against them so he knew I was still there. When he did speak again it was surprisingly calm. "How did he even become a cat in the first place?"

"I was practicing old shape shifting magic and, uh, Fenris kind of walked into the room just as I was casting and he startled me. So I lost control and ended up casting it on both of us." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Common mistake right?"

Daddy looked at him in shock, "How in Andraste's name did you even learn shape shifting? That's a lost magic!"

"If you search the Black Emporium hard enough you can find anything." He shrugged, "But the fact that it is such a rare magic, is my problem. The book I learned it from at first was missing a lot of information, and since the spell was never meant to be cast on other people… well then again maybe it was. That could be why mages are associated with turning people into toads! That actually makes a lot of sense don't you think?"

"Hawke." Daddy gently interrupted the rambling.

"Oh right. Because it's so rare I'm having an incredibly difficult time trying to find anything that could help Fenris."

"That's why you are always so tired? Trying to find a way to counter this spell?"

"Yeah, I've been reading tons of books, making deals with Xenon, and sending letters to other mages trying to get something. I even had Varric go through all of his contacts, which landed me a mage that actually spoke Arcanum but that damn book I worked on translating for a week was a total dead end."

Daddy nodded, "Earlier you said you were close? Does that mean you figured something else out?"

"In a way…" He paused in thought for a moment, "It's going to sound a bit strange at first but Merrill has been helping and reassured me that it could work."

"Merrill? I should have known you would involve her."

"It's not like you think. I needed her for her elven knowledge not her blood magic. Okay well a little blood magic, but not on Fenris himself!"

"How can you just use 'a little' blood magic? It's still blood magic."

"Okay fine, yes blood magic is involved. I just needed it to repeat the ritual."

"What ritual?"

"Well… you remember when we first met Merrill on Sundermount?" Hawke cautiously asked, and Daddy nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Then we trekked up to the top of the mountain where Keeper Marethari told us to and summoned… you know who. To return the favor for getting me to Kirkwall."

"The Witch of the Wilds?" Daddy jumped up so fast I almost got kicked in the head. I huffed and glared up at him but he was too busy staring unbelievably at the other mage. "Please tell this isn't your plan Hawke."

"But she can turn into a dragon!" There was a hint admiration in his voice.

Daddy pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "What does that have to do with anything, besides that she could kill us without so much as a second thought?"

"Exactly! See that's why I started studying shape shifting to begin with. Imagine if I could turn into a dragon! Everyone would be so jealous." Well that would be pretty cool…

"Hawke!"

"You're no fun." Hawke snickered before standing. "She is the expert on shape shifting; I wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who started it. If anyone would know the details of the spell, like how to reverse it, she would be the one."

Daddy just shook his head in disbelief but Hawke stopped him before he could walk away or end the conversation. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, and I know it's a long shot but I'm out of options. It's been practically a month since the accident and I've been spending every day trying to find a solution. This was my last choice, and I have to make it right for Fenris' sake. What else can I do?"

With his last plea made, he made hopeful eyes at Daddy and waited for a response. Daddy looked from him to me before cursing under his breath. "I can't believe I'm actually asking this but do you even have a plan to contact her?"

"Yes!" Hawke's face lit up, "That's where Merrill comes in. We still have the amulet that held Flemeth before, and even though it's empty now Merrill said she could use it and her magic to send a message for her to come to us. There is about a fifty-fifty chance it will go through and then we have to hope that she doesn't just ignore it, but it's better odds then I've been getting."

"I'm assuming you want me to come with you on this?"

"Well yeah, I thought that was obvious."

He spared a look back towards his room, "Remind me again why I'm putting everything off to help Fenris?"

"Because you love Sirnef and therefore love Fenris too."

"What! That doesn't even… I didn't know he was…" Daddy stuttered and his face started turning turning darker shades of pink before he turned away from us. "It doesn't work like that!"

"Uh huh." Hawke laughed and winked at me.

"Let's just focus on finding the bloody elf… cat. Whatever he is!" He made a frustrated noise and started leaving for the door. Hawke picked me up and ran after him, teasing him some more on the way to the Hanged Man for help to find Fenris.

* * *

><p>Yes I went there, we are bringing in Flemeth! She was planned to make an appearance since the beginning because I love her and she just makes everything so much more epic. Also Hawke totally wants to be Dragon. I mean why else would you study shape shifting magic? ;)<p>

Also, sorry for another short part. These chapters were just meant to end on specfic notes and this is just how it worked out..


	13. Attachments

Apologies for the late update! This chapter didn't want to work at all. I started questioning everything about it and it turned into one big mess of stalling. I hope the next update will be more timely but My laptop broke yesterday so dont really know. It should not be 2 weeks like this one. I'm hopeing for _at least _weekly until I fix it. Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Okay Fenris has been out there on his own for almost twenty-four hours now, and we have searched this entire damn city, how has no one seen him or even heard anything about him?" Hawke paced back and forth animatedly waving his arms around to make his point.<p>

When we arrived the day before with news of Fenris missing, everyone had jumped in to help look for him. We were split into small groups and spend all night searching and asking around for the small grey kitten. Even Aveline joined and told her guard to report any cat sightings. Daddy, who was making a point to avoid all Fenris related conversations, searched Darktown with just me at his side.

By midday the next day everyone had regrouped at the Hanged Man to announce they had no leads at all, now we were all seated around Varric's table, tired and frustrated.

The redhead was the first to speak up, "He is a cat. The number of places he could go has increased tenfold. If he doesn't want to be found I doubt he will be."

"We can't just give up. Is someone at the clinic right now in case he comes back?"

"I've had someone posted there the whole time." Varric always has things covered apparently, "I would have used my contacts to get information around Darktown, but I think Blondie even beats my connections down there."

"I've talked to the people around my clinic and even asked some families that owed me favors to spread the word and have their kids look for him, but no even saw him leave yesterday. It doesn't make sense." Daddy sighed and leaned back in frustration.

"_Did you check the crates? Fenris likes crates._"

"What about his mansion? Maybe he is in the wine cellar, licking up wine." Merrill seemed to be the only one in the group not tired from the lack of sleep.

"It was one of the first places we looked Daisy."

"Oh. "

"It was a good idea kitten." Isabela pat her head and smiled at her.

"Maybe she is onto something. Instead of looking around aimlessly, think of places he would go. Where would you hide if you were Fenris?" Hawke said hopeful. But from the looks around the table no one had any idea. Even I didn't how to answer that; Fenris wasn't exactly public about his hobbies or favorite places to go.

"Who knows him best from this group? They would be the most helpful in this." Aveline asked

"Well, the simple answer would be Hawke. Or…" Varric trailed off in thought.

"Anders." Varric, Hawke, and Isabela all answered at the same time.

"What?" Daddy sat a bit straighter now that there were three smirks all facing him.

"Oh come on sweet thing. You two spent a month cuddling up to each other. You must know all sorts of things about each other now."

"She's right Blondie."

"For the last time, I didn't know he was Fenris."

"So defensive. Maybe you did know it was Fenris the whole time and just pretended otherwise so he would warm up to you? Then you could slowly make not-so-innocent advances and lure him to your bed so you could have your way with him when he turned back to his elf self." She licked her lips suggestively. "More effort then I've ever put into bedding someone but then again Fenris is quite the elf isn't he?"

"I didn't know it was him!" Daddy groaned and hit his head on the desk. "I am never going to live this down am I?"

Varric laughed, "Okay Rivaini, save it for now. We can write it all down later."

"Fine, spoilsport." Her smile never left.

"Anyways." Hawke interrupted, "You may not have known it but you still spent a solid month with him, which makes you our Fenris expert. So think, where would he be?"

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like he ever talked to me, he was a cat!"

"Think about his behavior then. Anything."

He sighed "The first week or so he was at the clinic he hid under the cupboard that held my medial supplies. When you were going through his mansion, did you happen to look under all the furniture?"

Hawke looked optimistic before Isabela spoke again. "Me and big girl here checked everything in that mansion, I even got a lovely view when she bent over to check under the bed."

"Shut up whore."

Do all of Daddy's friends have weird nicknames for each other? "Well that's out. Any other ideas Blondie?"

"What if you think of him as just Sirnef? Don't think about Fenris only the cat."

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "He was a very untrusting cat. Most cats like that will either become increasingly hostile until they run away, or become attached to one person and hates everyone else—"

"Fenris has a lot of similarities to cats doesn't he? Just a very spiky kitty." Merrill chimed in, interrupting him. "He should grow cat ears, they would be so cute!"

"Hmm they call that role playing kitten, the trick is making him wear only the ears, and maybe a tail. Then making him to mew underneath you. Oh look, Anders is blushing."

"I'm not!" He was.

Aveline sighed, and gave Isabela a warning glare, "You were saying Anders."

"Right." He coughed but there was still a little pink on his cheeks, "The latter is what I was trying for and I thought it was working until he ran away. But then again we aren't just talking about Sirnef, we are talking about Fenris so I don't think any of that helps. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Hawke asked.

"Well you said you had someone watching the clinic right Varric?"

"Yeah, what about it."

"Cats like him will also become very agitated whenever they leave 'home', which in this case would be my clinic." He paused to think, "We have only thoroughly checked around it. I don't think anyone actually searched inside since he went missing and even then we only did a quick look around."

Everyone around the table looked at each other. It would make sense but I saw Fenris leave, and I know why he left unlike them. He wouldn't have come back would he?

"Okay I'm going to go back and check. You all stay here and rest; if he is there we leave for Sundermount by nightfall." Hawke instructed and started heading for the door.

"Sundermount?" Varric asked.

"It's a long story, have Merrill fill you in while I'm gone." Hawke instructed. Daddy started to get up but the other mage put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, "You need the rest more then any of us, and I want to talk to Fenris about this whole thing by myself."

"You're so sure he is there?"

"Where else could he possibly be? I'll be right back if he isn't." I wanted to see for myself if Fenris returned so I ran up to Hawke and meowed at him. "And look Pounce is coming with me."

We left after Daddy nodded, me on Hawke's shoulders and listening to Varric ask questions about Sundermount.

* * *

><p>"Fenris!" Hawke shouted and started looking under all the cots. I went straight into the room.<p>

As soon as I went in there I spotted him curled up in a small ball on Daddy's favorite pillow. I had to shake my head to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me or something. The little sneak must have gotten past the person Varric had stationed here to get in after we left. The question now was why?

"_Fenris!_" I yelled and jumped onto the bed. I could hear Hawke still rummaging outside but I ignored it. "_Fenris wake up before I make you!_"

Nothing. I sighed and stepped on the end of his tail hard enough to hurt. The kitten jumped up and stared at me until he realized who I was. He didn't have anything to say so I started questioning him.

"_What are you doing here?_"

"_I couldn't fit under the cupboard anymore?_" I almost laughed at his drowsy not thought out answer. Almost.

"_I mean why did you come back to the clinic? Not why are you on the bed._" Hawke was getting closer outside, and I wanted an answer before he came in and wanted to talk to Fenris himself.

"_I…_" Fenris paused once he heard his name being called, but continued. "_I came back that night and no one was here. So I waited._"

"_Everyone has been out there looking for you that's why no one was here. Hawke figured out… He will tell you when he comes in here. Anyways, I thought you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with Daddy anymore?_"

"_I thought about it and you were right. I made my decisions, I am not a slave._" I wanted to role my eyes but refrained and urged him to continue. "_So I made another choice._"

"_What's that?_"

"_I will stop him._"

At that exact moment Hawke appeared in the doorway, "You are here! Do you know how long we have been looking for you?"

He knelt down by the bed to be eye level with us, "We had everyone in groups working to look around the city for you, you know. Anyways, I think I have finally found a way to reverse the spell."

"_You have?_" Fenris turned his full attention to Hawke.

"It's a bit complicated." He paused in thought. "You've heard Varric talk about my coming to Kirkwall right? About how I was saved by a dragon who turned into an old witch? I'm sure he embellished it a bit, but at least that part is true."

Fenris nodded.

"You weren't a part of our group yet when we met Merrill but basically she led us up the mountain so she could perform a ritual on an amulet given to me from that very witch. It was part of the deal we made in Lothering." He indicated to his hip where an amulet was securely fastened to his armor. I had never seen it there before; apparently neither had Fenris because he gave it a wary look. "Anyways, I have been working with Merrill for awhile to see if we could use this and her magic to send a message of sorts to Flemeth. It took us awhile but she said if we go to that same alter it just might work."

"Flemeth is very possibly the creator of shape shifting magic. If anyone knows how to reverse this, it would be her." He smiled sadly, "I promised I would change you back, I'm sorry it took this long to figure something out. I just hope after this is over you will be able to forgive me for turning you into a cat."

"_He would risk summoning a legendary witch just for forgiveness?_"

"_Don't let him lie; he just wants to be a dragon._"

"_What?_"

"If it helps, we are prepared to leave tonight. That way we can get out of Kirkwall and onto the mountain before setting up camp. It's probably best to leave at night anyways. Wouldn't want Meredith to know I'm gone, who knows what that woman is capable of, and I seem to be the only one opposing her anymore. Well aside from Orsino of course."

I recognized the names only from Daddy's more… livid rants. He seems to hate them both almost equally, which seems strange. Apparently sitting around is just as much an injustice as causing it. "_See what happens when you run off? First, captured by lyrium smuggling Templars, and now you almost missed your chance to turn back into an elf."_

"_It was you that suggested we leave the first time._"

"_Oh yeah. Well you were the one who hid in the crate._" Didn't we already have this argument before?

"I'm not sure if you guys are having a conversation or just looking at each other." Hawke looked amused before turning to Fenris, "Could you just nod or something to tell me you understood what I said and won't try to kill me when you turn back into an elf."

Fenris rolled his eyes and nodded. Hawke beamed and reached his hands out for us to climb onto his shoulders. "Then, we better meet up with the others."

* * *

><p>When we got back Varric and Isabela were quietly playing cards. Aveline seems to have left to get back to her post. Merrill was asleep on the chair with her head resting on the pirates lap and getting her hair stroked by her. Then Daddy was asleep on the cot and lightly snoring.<p>

Varric smiled when we came in motioned for us to stay quite for the sleeping mages in the room. Hawke dropped Fenris and me on the table before taking a seat himself and whispering, "I see you finally got him to get some sleep."

"He practically passed out as soon as you left. And I see you found our broody cat. He's gotten bigger since I last saw him."

"Yep, he was on Anders bed of all places. I guess there was some truth in grumpy cats becoming attached after all."

"_I am standing right here._" Fenris folded is ears back and glared at Hawke. I snickered, which made him turn back to me with the same expression.

"I guess we should wake Anders and tell him his Sirnef is back. It's still light outside, and I want to be out of the city before dark." Hawke's voice returned to its usual volume but he stayed in his seat. I kind of wished he would let him sleep more but then again there was no way for Hawke to know how little sleep Daddy actually got anymore.

Isabela started to rouse the elf in her lap. "Time to get up kitten."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Isabela; I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She looked around the room, "Is everyone going?"

"I think so Daisy. Me and Rivaini wouldn't miss this for anything, and you have the magic for the amulet so I think that means everyone."

"This is exciting. We haven't all gone on a mission together for a long time. We even have Ser Pounce-a-Lot this time."

"Can someone wake up Anders? I have to run by the estate to tell Bodahn we found Fenris, and grab Anubis. He would never forgive me if I left him inside when I got to explore the mountains." He was already headed to the door.

"_Does the dog really have to come too?_" I scrunched my nose in distaste, "_I really don't like dogs. Especially Mabari."_

"_For once, I agree with you. I am not looking forward to traveling with a dog either._"

"_At least you never lived in Ferelden. Everything there smells like dog and they are everywhere. It's horrible._"

"So who wants to wake up Blondie?"

"I will." Isabela smirked and walked over to him. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear that even we couldn't hear but apparently Daddy did.

His eyes fly open and push her away "Isabela!" He groaned and buried his tired face in his hands.

"Just trying to help with the imagery; I'm sure that would have made for an excellent dream." Her and Varric were laughing, while Merrill innocently smiled. Even Fenris had an almost unnoticeable smirk on his face. In all probability what she said had something to do with him but I was pretty sure the kitten was still under the impression Daddy didn't know who he was. To avoid more tension between them, I hoped it stayed that way until he turned back.


	14. Nocturnal

By the time we had cleared the walls of the city it was well into the night. Not that I had anything to complain about, cats are naturally nocturnal and can see just fine in the dark; humans are not so talented. Fortunately for them they had three mages to light the ground while they set up the tents.

I was with Daddy like always but Fenris decided to ride along with Varric and rarely ever looked back at us. Guess he was still pretty upset with Daddy even after coming back. I still wanted to talk to him about it; maybe I could tonight, if Fenris would even sleep with us anymore. I hoped so.

"I'll take the night watch." Daddy announced before anyone else had the chance to volunteer. I looked at him surprised and even saw Fenris spare him a look before turning back to the fire.

"You're not typically one to offer that so quickly, Blondie?"

"I got to sleep before we set out; it's only fair I take the first night."

"Right." Varric obviously didn't believe it, but let it go.

I had my own suspicions as to why he offered to do it so fast. For as much as Fenris had avoided looking at Daddy, Daddy had avoided speaking to or about him at all. When he saw the kitten in Hawke's arms earlier today, he looked relieved but did nothing else. No hugs, pets, or anything he normally would have done when finding his missing cat.

No one commented on the tension between the two but I know everyone one noticed it. Daddy must have taken night watch to get some time alone to think, or maybe just to avoid confronting Fenris for one more night. Either way it gave me free time to talk to Fenris without distractions.

"_Hey._"

He just looked at me annoyed then back at the fire. He seemed to be in a great mood that was going to make this conversation just so much more fun.

"_I wanted to ask you something._"

"_What?_"

"_When we were back in the clinic, you said 'I will stop him'. What did you mean by that?"_

Fenris sighed before turning all the way to me, "_He is planning something, that much is obvious even if Hawke couldn't see through his lies. I don't know what it is but if that demon has influenced it, I would assume it is something big enough to start his 'revolution' he always talks about. I know the power and greed of mages better than most, so I will stop him before he turns the Free Marches into another Tevinter Imperium._"

I was honestly surprised by how much he had gotten right in his assessment, but then again he had been watching Daddy so closely in the last month he must have a lot of things figured out about him. "_Why do you care so much about this?_"

"_I told you. I would not see another Tevinter rise to power._"

"_No, I mean the way you say 'I will stop him' sounds like you would personally be the one to stop him. If you wanted to prevent mages from having power you could just tell Hawke or the Templars the truth after you turn back._"

He didn't reply right away and when he did it was unsure. "_Yes, I wish to stop him on my own, before bringing Hawke into it. And I will not involve Templars._"

Well, I was glad to hear that last part, but he still didn't really answer my question. "_But why?_"

"_Do you ever stop with these questions?_"

I smiled at him, "_Nope! So you better just answer them._"

He sighed again and looked away, "_I don't know why, I just feel like I need to stop him myself._"

"_Maybe because you care about him too much to risk telling someone else?_"

"_That's not it!_" He glared at me, "_You said something about owing him before, this is my way to repay, nothing more._"

I rolled my eyes, but refrained from calling him out on his bad excuse. "_Well whatever your reasoning is, I hope you do stop him. I doubt anyone else could._"

That seemed to surprise him, "_You want me to stop him? I thought you believed in his plight._"

"_Oh I do. Mages being locked up in a tower their whole life to be abused is wrong, but I don't think what Daddy is planning will help._" I didn't want to admit my doubts in Daddy but I thought Fenris should know. "_There was an… incident recently that made me think Justice has a lot more control over Daddy then he lets on. I believe everything he does to further his cause from here on out is Justice talking. Not Daddy._"

"_It was him who willingly accepted a demon into his body and became an abomination. If this is a way to make me pity him, it will not work._"

"_I know it won't but just keep that in mind will you? Before Justice, Daddy feared the circle and the Templars. He would never have been able to start a revolution or act as self-assured as he is now._"

"_It doesn't change anything._" It was a statement that left no room for argument and effectively ended the conversation.

When I looked around I noticed no one was outside anymore, and the fire was down to its last embers. We had been so involved in our conversation I hadn't even noticed everyone going to bed. Fenris looked surprised too.

"_I guess everyone was tired._" I chuckled. "_Well, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight with Daddy on watch, care to keep me company? Half the night looks gone already anyways._"

"_What do we have left to talk about?_"

"_I don't know. How about how you came to be apart of Hawke's group? I always wondered how he found such a… unique group of people._"

Fenris smirked, "_Yes, unique._"

We stayed up that night while he explained how he met Hawke, and how the mage had slowly become his closest friend despite Fenris' initial hatred. He talked about a couple others in the group too, like Sebastian and Isabela. It was kind of nice to hear about the group from another prospective. I don't think I ever heard Fenris speak so much either, or that uncensored.

* * *

><p>The next day we started up the mountain again at first light. Hawke seemed barely able to keep his excitement down, I wasn't sure if it was because he was going to see Flemeth's dragon trick again or just because he was outside with friends after spending a month researching in books. It was probably a mixture of both.<p>

Hawke was in front leading the way with his mutt like usual, but further ahead than normal. Fenris was perched on his shoulder, which only seemed to brighten his mood, while Merrill told him some story about the Dalish. Daddy was next in line with me on his shoulders. Varric and Isabela were in the back talking to each other, they were out of hearing range for almost everyone, only if I bent my ears back could I actually hear what they were saying.

"So what's your bet on?"

"I give it a week." I tilted my head so I could hear them better. They were too involved in their conversation to notice me listening in anyways.

"So early? Broody is a prideful elf, I doubt he would give in that easy."

"I don't think it will be Fenris who gives in first." What were they talking about?

"Blondie? But he's got that whole selfless rebel thing going on; he wouldn't do it even if he wanted to."

"The man has been celibate for years, you think he can resist more than a week?"

"Exactly, he has years of practice. The only one who could probably outlast him is Choir Boy." Varric chuckled, "I put my money on the elf and give him a month to brood before giving in."

"Did you know Justice is attracted to lyrium?" Isabela smiled and winked at the dwarf. "I never bet unless I can win."

Varric just laughed, "No, I didn't know that and I won't even ask how you found out. But it's not over yet, I still think it will take awhile."

"Did Aveline already give hers?"

"She said it would never happen and left it at that."

Taking bets on how long it will take Daddy and Fenris to be friends again after he isn't a kitten anymore is mean. Then again, what did the celibate comment have to do with being it? Humans. They're all confusing.

I turned back around after that and listened to the end of Merrill's story about the Dalish of old and how they lost their naturally long lives. I was kind of surprised to see the unimpressed look Fenris was giving her. He was an elf, or at least that's what I keep being told, I only figured he would be interested in something like that.

"Our people have lost so much." Merrill finished. She looked away and almost whispered, "I just wish the Keeper would understand that."

Hawke smiled at her. "Don't worry about her Merrill. I think what you're doing is important, so you always got me to help you."

"_He is a fool._" Fenris glared at the elven mage.

"_Who, Hawke?_"

"_He is so quick to help anyone that asks it._" He spat. I had a feeling he was talking about more then just helping Merrill when he said that. "_One day, he will regret giving his assistance so readily._"

"_What's the alternative then? Being on the run for three years trusting nothing and assuming the worst of everyone? Even you couldn't live like that forever._" I said it sympathetically but that didn't make a difference, he still glared at me.

Whatever his retort was he was cut off by Merrill's voice again. "Can I get your help on one more thing then?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Hawke." She looked at Fenris, then behind her at Daddy. "It can wait until after we finish with Asha'bellanar though. You seem so excited to see her again."

Hawke just smiled at yelled back for the others to hurry up.

* * *

><p>When we could see the Dalish Camp in the distance it was close to dusk. Typically it would have already been nightfall by the time we got this far, but with Hawke's accelerated pace we made it early.<p>

In the trees Daddy spotted a young elf with an arrow pointed at them. "And the Dalish are just as welcoming as they have always been."

Hawke laughed and smiled at the poorly hidden elf, who just sighed and lowered his bow. He walked out and rudely greeted them. "You have a familiar face. I imagine you have business with the Keeper again?"

"Nope, not this time just passing through and I figured I would say hi."

It was obvious the elf didn't believe him. "Stay no longer then you need to shem." Then after he shot a particularly nasty glare Merrill's way, he left through the trees again.

"_Are your people always that welcoming?_"

"_They are not 'my people' and yes they have little faith in humans._"

"_Are you sure you're not one? They are hostile and distrusting. That just sounds so familiar._" I teased. He didn't even bother responding.

"The top of Sundermount is about a half days journey from here. I'll see if Marathari will let us stay in the camp tonight so we can all rest and head out early tomorrow morning."

"You think she will let us stay?" Varric asked.

"Don't worry about that, she actually likes me. Even if I am a shem."

True to his word, it didn't take Hawke long to get us all a nights stay with the elves and an invitation to dinner. Dalish seemed to be much better company when sitting around a fire, eating and listening to their story-teller. We were mostly ignored but no one told us to leave so it was improvement. Merrill looked overjoyed to be back with her clan, if only for one night. She even got to join in some of the reenactments for the kids.

I started yawning not long after the food was gone, so I looking up expectantly from Daddy's lap. He looked just as tired; neither one of us got any sleep last night. He smiled down at me and nudged Hawke, "We are going to turn in for the night."

Hawke nodded, "Good night. I'll get you up in the morning if you're still asleep."

After a bit of stumbling through the dark, on Daddy's part, we made it to the tents. The Keeper had been nice enough to let everyone have their own for the night, complete with piles of fur to make a bed and keep warm. Daddy sighed appreciatively and started unlatching the buckles on his robe, while I kneaded the blankets. When he removed the heavy part of his robe, which left him in just his thin underclothes, he shivered and pushed me aside to slip under the covers. I meowed defiantly and stared at him annoyed at being pushed aside but he just chuckled and rolled on his side so I could curl up against his chest.

Before I could readjust, my attention was turned to the sound of rustling near the entrance of the tent. Daddy looked over curious too. To both our surprises, bright green eyes shone back at us.

Fenris' expression was unreadable as he cleared the doorway and made his way over to us, but I could tell this was another one of those 'we never talk about it' kind of situations so I didn't. He shot me a look for being in his usual spot, which I couldn't help but smile back. When I shifted to give him room, he took his usual place between the two of us.

Daddy looked at lose for what to do, so he just let the kitten get comfortable without saying anything either. When Fenris was situated and had closed his eyes, Daddy looked to me expectantly, like I could give him answers. I shrugged and watched to see what he would do next.

He surprised me when he reached his hand out but stopped just short of touching Fenris, hovering above him instead. He probably didn't know if his touch would be appreciated, now that he knew who the kitten really was. His hesitation only lasted a few seconds before bringing his palm down on the small of Fenris' back. Fenris automatically responded by lifting his back into the touch. That gave Daddy the confidence he needed to curl his fingers into the gray fur and actually started petting him.

Fenris still had his eyes closed and seemed completely unbothered by Daddy touching him. I guess he is like most cats in that regard; as long as the petting continues, we can never stay mad. I smiled when Daddy got even braver and went for behind his ears.

The purring started instantly, as did the content expression on Fenris' face. His whole body relaxed, and he just kind of slumped against the hand still scratching behind his ears. Daddy repositioned so he was lying on his back and took advantage of Fenris' almost sedated state to lift him up and set him on his chest. His hands never stopped petting, so Fenris didn't complain about being moved.

As much as I liked seeing those two get along again, I was starting to feel left out. I walked over and settling between Daddy's arm and torso, resting my head on his collar bone and meowed.

He had the nerve to smile at me before shushing me. I glared at him and he just laughed! So I turned my face away and pouted.

Eventually Fenris fell asleep, still lightly purring, and still curled up on Daddy's chest. Daddy was just looking at him fondly and finally lifted his hands away to get me a much-needed scratch under the chin. Too bad he was still looking at only Fenris, but its better then being completely ignored. "It's hard to believe this is really Fenris…"

"_If you could talk to him, you wouldn't have a hard time believing it._"

"All this time I spent trying to win over the trust of who I thought was an abused kitten, and it was really him." He sounded almost sad. "I just can't imagine why he would be here right now or all those other nights, if that were the case. Maybe in this body, his cat instincts are overriding his true opinion of me? I really don't know."

He suddenly started bitterly laughing, "Maker, I probably embarrassed myself so much in the last month. Pathetically trying to get him to warm up to me, my battles with Justice, he even saw my body when Hawke did too then?" He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, "This is such a mess."

I wouldn't know what to say even if I could talk, so instead I pushed my head against his jaw to move his attention away from those thoughts. It seemed to work because he finally looked at me with a small smile. "I suppose tomorrow he will turn back into his real body, and hate me for becoming his oblivious 'owner'. This may very well be the last night it's the three of us sleeping together like this..."

It was a thought that made us both somber. I just wasn't sure if he was sad because he thought Fenris would hate him, or because he wouldn't have Sirnef anymore. Maybe a bit of both.


	15. Sundermount

Hope everyone had a good new year! Have a longer then usual chapter :)

* * *

><p>I was the first to wake up in the morning after hearing some kind of obnoxious snorting noises outside our tent, which I could only assume was Hawke's mutt looking for a place to roll around in the mud. Dogs. Them and their disgusting habits should stay in Ferelden where they belong.<p>

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Daddy who was still peacefully sleeping, and Fenris who was no longer curled up, but spread out across his chest. I chuckled and watched the two of them sleep for a while. Daddy usual looked troubled even in his sleep, but now that he was out of the city and with his two cats, I think he was finally able to relax. As for Fenris, I think his time with us has really taught him to loosen up as well. I didn't know him before but when he came to us he was always tense and unable to relax. Compared to the lounged out cat currently sleeping on Daddy's chest, it's like he was a completely different person.

Unfortunately, the peaceful scene was interrupted when that brute of a dog came barreling through to the front door of our tent.

I was the first to react by retreating back and hissing at him, but Fenris was caught completely off guard and on instinct jumped and drew all of his claws out. I winced when Daddy's eyes flew open and he yelped in both surprise and pain.

The dog, who was way too big for the tiny tent, started whining and awkwardly stepping all over the place trying to avoid all the cat claws coming at him. But in his attempt to get away he stepped on my tail! I shrieked and darted away as fast I could. This unfortunately sent me running across Daddy's arm… with my claws out.

He swore and tried pushing the dog out of the tent, but by now the mabari was whimpering and was so confused he didn't know where the door was. Fenris and I were on the other side of him hissing. Well Fenris was kind of hissing, more like just blowing air. Daddy got frustrated and yelled as loud as he could first thing in the morning, "Hawke!"

We heard a whistle that made the dog perk up and immediately run in the direction it came from. Which would have been fine; if he didn't run headfirst into the wall of the tent and bring the whole damn thing down on top of us. Fenris, who was still half asleep, freaked out again and started lashing out at the fabric while Daddy cursed more and looked like he was about to set fire to what was left of it.

"Anubus! Bad dog!" And finally we hear Hawke intervening. In the background I could also hear Varric and Isabela laughing like they had been watching the entire incident. They probably had and thought it was too funny to help.

"What was your bloody dog doing my tent?" Daddy yelled once he was free.

Hawke sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head, "I kind of sent him to wake you up?"

"Hawke!"

"He was just trying to help I swear." Anubus was excitedly dancing around Hawke's feet now and I could tell the mage was trying really hard not to laugh, by the small upturn of his lip.

"That was helping?" Daddy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is why I'm a cat person."

"You should probably heal that up." Varric smiled and gestured to the cat scratches that were bleeding on Daddy's chest and one of his arms. I felt a bit guilty but really it was the damn mutt's fault.

"Yes thank you Varric, I really appreciate it." He shot back sarcastically.

"Well, I see someone is just as Broody as Fenris, in the morning." Isabela smirked and looked around, "Speaking of which?"

Daddy looked like he was about to ask what she meant before closing his mouth and turning back the to the remains of the tent. Everyone else looked back too and Anubus perked up when we all heard a distressed mew coming from that direction. Hawke was quick to grab his dog and Daddy sent a warning glare before running back to help the kitten. I took a bit longer to hiss at the dog, and then made my way over to Daddy just as he was pulled back the last layer of fabric.

Fenris came out striking at anything near him, breathing hard, and with all of his fur on end, which gave him a very amusing poof. Varric and Isabela's laughter started anew and even Daddy chuckled before pulling the kitten into his arms. Fenris resisted at first but Daddy expected it and made sure to stay clear of his tiny claws. Once he realized who was holding him, he started to calm and allowed Daddy to pet him, "It's alright, just Hawke's brilliance at work."

"Hey!" Hawke shouted offended but his smile gave it away.

Fenris started shifted in Daddy's arm but stopped when he saw the small cuts and punctures on Daddy's chest. His ears lowered and he lifted his paw to rest on top of one, in what I guessed was a sort of apology. I was surprised at the gesture but it made Daddy smile down at him and cautiously set his hand over the kittens for a second before activated his healing magic. Fenris flinched but didn't pull away while the wound was healed through his own paw. I wasn't sure if it was intentional on Fenris' part or not but their joined hands were also resting right above Daddy's heart.

"Well isn't that cute." Varric teased, effectively breaking the mood. Daddy quickly removed his hand and looked away flushed, while Fenris glared at the dwarf and struggled to get out of his hold.

Once Fenris was back on the ground and the rest of the group stopped harassing Daddy, they all started packing for the trip to the top of the mountain. Merrill, who had apparently been visiting the clan since early in the morning, appeared just in time to tell us we could stay with the clan after the ritual was completed too. She looked strangely hesitant but no one seemed to notice it.

"We all ready to go then?"

"We are about to climb a giant mountain, go through an old spider infested cave, and come face to face with an ancient witch that for all we know could be a dragon herself." Varric smirked and hoisted Bianca over his shoulder with practiced finesse. "Do you really have to ask Hawke?"

"I don't always lead us into the most dangerous situations. Isabela has done it a few times too."

"You're never going to let that spider thing go are you? I told you I thought there was going to be treasure."

They continued to bicker as we started up the mountainside at the dog's insistence. I was on Daddy's shoulders like always, but Fenris didn't go to Varric this time. He muttered something about being as far away from the damn dog as possible, and surprised everyone when he went to Merrill who was the person in the back of the line. She was overjoyed by the unexpected passenger that she got to pick up and carry but wisely didn't cuddle him like she obviously wanted to. I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't listening to her excited rambling but the fact that he let a blood mage hold him was pretty amazing.

We made it up to the caverns with no interruptions and all of us had fallen into a comfortable silence. Probably wondering how this was all going to play out in the end. Daddy had that disconnected look from last night after Fenris fell asleep, revealing the nature of his thoughts. He seemed especially bothered by the thought of Fenris hating him or never speaking to him after he's changed back. Strange how drastically things changed between the two of them in only a month.

"Is it just me or is this cave quieter then normal?" Varric asked from just inside the entrance Both Daddy and Hawke abruptly drew their weapons and eyed the cavern wearily. Isabela chuckled at the mages, and Varric raised his brow in question at Hawke.

"Last time there was a strange silence a dragon suddenly landed in our face and almost ate Anders."

"He didn't eat me. He just… chewed on me."

"And that's better?"

"Calm down boys, we are going into a cave remember? Only little dragons can fit in here." Isabela teased. Hawke rolled his eyes and put his staff back but Daddy stubbornly kept his out.

Apparently the caution was unneeded. It was a very short cave compared to the ones I was used to with the Wardens, and completely empty. That didn't stop Daddy from jumping at every little noise and having Varric or Isabela tease him for it.

"Come on Blondie, we should take the lack of things trying to kill us as a good thing."

He didn't respond right away and it made me look over at him. I saw a flash of a blue line on his neck before he spoke, "Something doesn't feel right…" I seemed to be the only one who noticed the little slip in control, but I guess if Justice was reacted badly to whatever he was feeling it was bad.

"Wait." Merrill stopped us just outside the cave and looked around the corner.

"What is it kitten?"

She didn't answer right away but stepped forward to look around the corner, by an old gravestone. "There is magic here, and it's not Dalish. It feels… older and angry."

I felt a chill run down my spine and looked to Fenris who reacted the same as me and backed up as far as he could on the blood mages shoulders. Cat instinct told us both to run from here.

"Draw your weapons!" Daddy yelled casting haste just as the first of the corpses started rising from the ground.

Everyone launched into battle immediately taking out the first round of the undead with no problem. Daddy bent forward enough for me to quickly climb down his back and jump off him. I had been in enough battles to know when it was best to just hide while the fighting went on. I spotted a small alcove in the rocks and ran towards it trying to ignore the clash of steel and magic behind me.

I did turn around when I hear a painful yell from the front of the fighting though. It was Merrill who was on the ground and holding her bleeding arm, "Shadow assassin!" She yelled and got back on her feet. I watched as the blood around her now limp arm took a form and shot outwards, knocking over a bunch of Skeleton Warriors.

"Anders shields!" Hawke's shouted and brought me back to the present where I saw Daddy caste a shield just in time to save Isabela from the brunt of a Shadow Warrior's sword. Hawke tried a frost spell to give her time to get back up but it didn't even slow it down. "It's immune to magic. Varric, we could use some help over here!"

"A little busy Hawke." He was surrounded by undead and reduced to fighting with the blade of the end of Bianca.

Hawke swore, "Damnit this is why we need a warrior!"

My eyes widened in alarm; through all the chaos I completely forgot about Fenris. I started frantically searching the area, hoping he hadn't gotten hurt or worse when I saw Merrill get injured earlier. It didn't take long to find him though, because he was right in the middle of everything, trying distracting a skeleton away from the Dalish elf. Apparently Daddy saw the same thing because he suddenly yelled for me, "Pounce, get Fenris out of there!"

Fenris immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at Daddy in shock.

"_Fenris move!_" I yelled and ran out after him. He looked over at me and our eyes locked for only a moment before he remembered he was in the middle of a fight and dodged the sword going straight down at him.

When I caught up to him I made sure to trip the skeleton, before urging him toward a small alcove in the rocks were we could hide "_What were you thinking taking on that guy? You're a cat not a warrior!_"

"_He said my name._"

I looked at him completely confused as we ran, "_Who? The skeleton?_"

"_No! The mage._"

"_What about him?_" Who has a conversation while running for your life?"_We should really be hurrying now._"

"_He knows who I am!_"

"_Yeah so?_"

He stops and turns on me "_You knew he knew!_"

"_What?_" Then it finally clicks what he was upset about and I groaned at his horrible timing in these accusations and cursed myself for not telling him sooner, "_Okay yes, I'm sorry_ _Fenris, but we have to move._"

"_No._" He growled and stepped away from me glaring, "_How long has he known?_"

"_It hasn't been that long._"

"_How long._" His voice was dangerously low now.

"_Since you went missing. It's not a big deal, but we have to get out of here._"

He dropped his glare and took another step away. "_I knew that abomination could not be trusted after he lied to Hawke, but I chose to stay by him anyway, because you convinced me too. I never thought you would advocate his deception, and lie to me._"

"_No!_" I felt panic run through my body, "_It's not like that!_"

"_I trusted you._" There was no hiding the pain in his voice now, "_But you have been part of his deception all along haven't you?_"

I wanted to scream at him, convince him I never meant to trick him. Tell him I would never intentionally hurt him. But I felt at a loss for words. The truth was that I did purposefully hide what Daddy knew because I wanted them to get along. I never thought Fenris would make a big deal out of it, or take it this hard; but after spending so much time with him and slowly getting his trust, I should have known hiding anything was equal to a betrayal to him.

We stared each other closely for agonizing seconds, neither of us knowing what to say to fix this. "_Fen—_"

"Pounce! Move!" I heard Daddy yell and look up just in time to see an errant arrow coming straight towards Fenris and myself. I was the first to react, and my instincts were quick enough to see Fenris hadn't even begun to move. My decision was instant and even before my mind could catch up; I was barreling into Fenris, shoving him out of the way.

The pain I was expecting, never came and instead I felt… cold? I open my eyes, not remembering when I closed them, and see Fenris' similarly shocked ones looking back at me. Both of us lay still where we are before looking up to see a semi-shattered wall of ice, pieces of it all around us, and the very tip of an arrow sticking through the thickest part. Both of us stumbled up, shook off pieces of ice, and ran for cover.

As soon as we were both out of the way I started nervously laughing, "_Well that certainly was close, wasn't it?_"

Fenris nodded catching his breath and looked back at me. As soon as he did, his eyes got bigger and he yelled, "_You are bleeding!_"

"_What!_" I start looking all over my body before Fenris stops me by touching the side of my face. When he pulls away his paw back it's red. I stare at it for a while before the pain finally catches up and my right ear feels like it's on fire.

"_Aahhh!_" I scream and stupidly reach my paw up to touch whatever was currently sticking through my ear, which only makes a new wave of pain shoot through my body. "_Ow! What is it?_"

"_It's a shard of ice. It's sticking through your ear._"

"_It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!_" By this point I started jumping up and down doing anything to distract myself from the giant chuck of ice sticking through my head. "_Get it out!_"

"_It's not that big, hold still._" Not big? I don't know if I have an ear anymore! "_Venhedis. I don't have thumbs I can't pull it out._"

"_What? But it hurts! Maker I'm going to die aren't I?_"

He pushes me to sit down and stop moving, "_You are not going to die you idiot. It was sharp but very thin, no bigger then your claw._"

"_It doesn't feel like it!_" My ear twitches out of habit, and I howl in pain. He just sighed and turned around to watch what was left of the battle.

When it was over, Daddy made his way over to our hiding spot, "You two okay?"

Fenris didn't meet his eyes but remarkably he didn't leave right away either. Daddy frowned at his reaction before turning to me and saw the blood. He immediately picked me up and started inspecting my head. He sighed in relief when he saw it as just my ear that was wounded.

"This is going to hurt." He told me prior to pulling out the sharp of ice, but his warning did little to stop the pain. When it was out he gave me a sympathetic look then started healing it up. Or trying to anyways, before his brows furrowed. "The hole was too wide so I could only heal around the edge…"

"_There's still a hole in my ear?_"

"You will be fine, you're just going to have a small puncture." Then he chuckled! I literally have a hole in my head and he laughs!

I just glared at him. Well at least it didn't hurt anymore.

"Anders! We could use a healer over here!" Hawke yelled from next to Isabela who had collapsed on the ground after the battle from exhaustion. Daddy set me on the ground again and ran over to them.

"_See I told you it was a huge piece of ice._" I pouted to Fenris who smirked before a more serious expression came over his features. For a moment it looked like he wanted to say something important but he stopped himself. I guess what happened in that argument made for another one of those things we never talked about. I was getting tired of those.

Once everyone was healed Merrill started setting up her things for the ritual, while the others, including Fenris, helped where they could. Daddy was leaning against a rock, tired from the use of magic and watched them work. I walked over to him and meowed to get his attention. He smiled at me and picked me up. "Sorry about the ear. I guess I should have used another spell to redirect that arrow but ice was the first thing I thought of."

He ran his finger over the opening, "I could always find my old earring and we can put it through there." I could tell it was meant to be a joke but I actually didn't think that as a bad idea. Aside from the annoying weight it would make, it would be pretty cool to have a piece of Daddy with me all the time. I meowed enthusiastically at him.

"You weren't supposed to take that seriously." He laughed, "I'm not even a hundred percent sure if I still have that thing." I meowed at him again, until he started scratching under my chin.

When we heard the Dalish chants begin both of us turned to watch in interest. We were far back enough from the alter to be mostly unnoticed if the witch did come, but close enough to hear everything going on.

"Habren na melana sahlin. Emma ir abelas souver'inan isala hamin shenan him dor'felas. In uthenera na revas." Merrill ended her elvish prayer and everyone held their breath as she silently backed away form the stone. A tense moment passed where no one moved waiting for Flemeth, who I'm guessing would be in her dragon form, to descend on them.

When nothing happened Isabela was the first to speak up, "Well? Shouldn't there be som—"

She was cut off when the ground violently started shaking beneath us. I sat up straight in Daddy's lap, and he brought his hand around me to keep me from falling. When I looked back there were sparks of fire rising from the ground and golden wings made from light that fell down and circling around the stone at the alter. I couldn't look away from the demonstration even as the silhouette of a body started to take shape in the center.

The first thing I could tell was that she was, in fact, a she and then that she had horn shapes coming out from the top of her head. When they took color I saw they were white and figured it was just some kind of strange hairstyle. Her armor was very shiny and had feathers like Daddy's; I wondered what it was made of. When her face became clear, I could tell she was well aged, but something told me she was much older then she appeared. When she spoke it was a very memorable voice too, "Ah you again."

"You remember me?" Hawke replied enthusiastically.

"I may be old, but it is not hard to remember six years ago."

"Right, six years is probably nothing for someone as old as you." I turned to look at Hawke who was just smiling, like he didn't just insult one the most powerful being in Thedas.

To my surprise she laughed, "Now I remember, I liked you." Hawke smiled in return.

"It is not often I am seeked out more then once. I assume it's for more then just to talk to an old women?" She paused before looking him over again, "Or are you still trying to learn to be a dragon?"

"If I said yes, would you teach me?"

She smiled, "Sorry boy, I don't give away my tricks so easily."

"Hawke, as lovely as this reunion is, shouldn't we be getting to the point?" Isabela whispering to Hawke. I go the feeling she didn't like Flemeth very much.

"Right, well since we went through all that trouble to summon you, maybe we could ask for your help?"

"You did not summon me like some common demon to make deals with. It was chance that I was close enough to the Free Marches to notice your fumbling magic spells on my amulet, and curiosity made me see who was trying to repeat the ritual." She looked back at the amulet still placed on the stone. "But maybe we can make another deal if you can offer something equal."

Hawke looked over at Fenris, "I don't know what I can give you, but whatever it takes I'll do it."

"Is that really the smartest idea Hawke?" Varric commented.

"Do not worry, your request is simple. I would not ask for more than it is worth."

"You know what I'm going to ask?" Hawke asked. "Wait nevermind, dumb question. Can you reverse the spell?"

"Of course, Shape shifting is an art I know well, and have taught many times in the past." She looked down at the kitten and paused it thought. "I only ask in return that you get rid of the amulet. Wouldn't want anyone else figuring out they could get my attention at will."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Consider it done. Now help my friend?"

All she did was flick her wrist and Fenris started glowing. In an instant, the small body of a kitten vanished and was replaced by a much larger form. When most of the glow died down, I got to see what Fenris really looked like. He was definitely elven in his features, and his body was small like an elf but stronger then most, and covered from head to toe in those strange white lines. From previous conversations I knew they were lyrium, but I didn't expect them to glow like they were now. The only similarity I could see between who I knew as a cat and Fenris now, were those big green eyes.

I heard Daddy cough from behind me and looked up to see him blushing and looking away. When I looked back Hawke was trying to find something to cover the naked elf. Fenris seemed more concerned in making sure he could use his hands and arms.

"Those tattoo's really do go all the way down, don't they?" Isabela whistled appreciatively.

It was only then he seemed to notice he wasn't wearing anything. In an effort too late, he tried to cover himself. "Hawke?"

"Right here." Hawke handed him a pair of torn trousers I saw him pick up earlier. Fenris just glared at it so Hawke chuckled and put it back and started looking through his pack again, "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice again!"

I didn't realize it until then, but we never really got to talk one last time before he was turned back into his true form. Now it was too late, I could understand him but he couldn't understand me even if he tried. The thought of never being able to have a conversation with him or anyone again was upsetting. Even in Daddy's arms I felt lonely, like I had just lost something that couldn't be replaced.

After a bit more searching Hawke found a pair of his own smalls and an undershirt and handed it to Fenris. "I guess we should have brought your armor. It's still in my house from the day I turned you into a cat."

"Thank you." Fenris replied and quickly put on the offered clothes. He had to tie the small clothes tight and the shirt was too large but at least he had something on.

"Good to have you back Broody." Varric smiled and pat his back.

"I don't doubt we shall meet again Champion." Flemeth interrupted. When I looked up at her, I noticed she had just turned to look straight at Daddy, like she knew he was there the whole time. "After all, the time of change is still upon us. The question is, will you be able to live with the choices that are made I wonder?"


	16. Family

Last chapter is finally here, after a four month wait! I'm so sorry it's late but I have been nothing but busy for the last few months. I'm basically working two part-time jobs and in school to finish my last five credits for my Associates degree, all without a car because it needs to be fixed. so I have had literally no time. I even had to stop using Tumblr and reading other stories! Pesky RL always getting in the way. Anyways I really hope this was worth the wait to you guys that have been waiting so patiently.

* * *

><p>Flemeth left just a theatrical as she came by turning into a dragon and flying away; much to Hawke's excitement. Once she was out of sight, everyone gathered around Fenris to welcome him back to the human world. He looked uncomfortable with all the attention at first but seemed happy enough with the change to ignore it. He looked towards Daddy and me once, but when they locked eyes, they both turned away without saying anything. I did notice Fenris trying to pull down the hem of the large shirt though; must be cold out here without fur.<p>

"Sorry about not bringing you your armor, but you can borrow any of my extra clothes that are at the camp." Hawke apologized. "Or maybe the Dalish will have something that you can borrow and will fit you."

"Don't apologize Hawke, everything is better without pants."

"Only to you Rivaini." Varric chuckled and gestured down the path. "Should we start down before it gets really cold and the elf freezes?"

Hawke stayed close to Fenris as they lead the rest of the group. Isabela fell back with Merrill to talk to her about something I couldn't hear. Daddy stayed furthest back and carried me in his arms so he could pet me while walking. I certainly didn't complain.

"So, did you really not know it was him?" Varric fell back from the group and asked him quietly.

Daddy sighed, "For the last time, no I didn't. I really did miss all of the obvious clues."

Varric put his hands up to stop Daddy, "Relax Blondie, for once I wasn't teasing you."

"Then what is it Varric?"

"Touchy." The dwarf smiled at him sympathetically and nodded for them to start moving faster so we weren't left behind. "I'm just worried about a friend is all. From the stories I've heard about Ser Pounce-a-Lot here, I know how much your cats mean to you."

I meowed at the mention of my name, which made Varric reach over and pet my head. "Fenris isn't my cat. He isn't even a cat."

"But you thought he was, that's what matters." Daddy was quiet, which gave its own answer. "You've been so caught up in your work lately, that none of us ever see you anymore, unless we go to Darktown ourselves. I can barely remember the last time you came into the Hanged Man for cards or told me one of those crazy story about the Wardens I love hearing. And before you start, I understand you have important revolutionary work and all, but I kind of miss having you around Blondie. Just don't completely avoid us now that the elf is back to himself."

Instead of defending his work like I expected he smiled warmly at his friend and asked, "Have I ever told you the story about Mr. Wiggums?

Back at camp, everyone but Hawke and Fenris were huddled around the small fire eager for dinner. No had remembered to prepare or bring lunch on the trip, it was all left in the tents here, so they had to survive the day with only small snacks. Daddy was nice enough to remember my dried fish to keep me content through the day, so I didn't share in their hunger. I just watched amused by the number of times the stew needed to be 'checked on' or 'stirred'.

The growling stomach from behind us announced Hawke's arrival long before we could see him in the darkness. He laughed sheepishly when everyone glared back at him, before walking the rest of the way and squeezing between Isabela and Daddy. "I guess I was in a bit too much of a hurry this morning?"

Varric snorted "Too much for any of us to remember lunch apparently."

Isabela leaned over to check the food again before sighing and sitting back. "Where is our lovely elf? Thought he went with you Hawke?"

"We went to go talk to the Keeper to see if we could borrow something for him to wear. She wouldn't let him have any Dalish armor because all their hunters where using them, but she gave him something that fit much better then any of my clothes." He stopped and looked behind him somewhere, "Then told me he wanted to test his arm strength and swing his sword around."

"Hmmm, I bet. That long with being able to swing his sword around must have been torture."

Hawke and Daddy sighed, Varric and Isabela smiled, and Merrill looked as confused as I felt. "Did I miss something dirty?"

"Well you see Kitten—"

"Rivaini." Varric warned her, still smirking. Isabela winked back at him, but didn't continue what she was saying so I guess he got his point across. "How long is this sodding stew going to take?"

Hawke's stomach growled again at the mention of food and he laughed, "I think it's warm enough. I can't wait anymore, I'm starving."

While everyone else started fighting over who gets food first, Daddy lazily looked back over his shoulder. It was the same direction Hawke had looked in earlier, which meant he was probably thinking about Fenris again. I wish they would just talk; it was obvious they wanted to, at least on Daddy's part. Then again I couldn't say my own situation with the elf was much better.

"Anders?" Both of us turned back to a concerned Hawke. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Daddy sighed before making to get up and leave. "I'm not hungry."

He was stopped and pulled back down into the chair by Hawke lightly grabbing his sleeve. "No you don't." He pointed to Daddy's stomach; "I haven't been bringing you food everyday just for you to stop eating now."

Daddy frowned and moved his hands to cover his belly in defense. I noticed Merrill staring at him before she cheerfully said, "He does have a bigger tummy!"

Isabela laughed with food still in her mouth, "He's going to have a little chub stomach soon."

Daddy looked mortified and tried to stand up again, "I'm definitely not eating now!"

Hawke laughed and pulled him down again. "You're not getting away that easily."

Daddy huffed when he was pulled back into his chair. When Hawke tried to give him a bowl he reluctantly took it. "It's like your fattening me up for something."

Varric laughed, "Be careful Blondie, that may not be far from the truth if Hawke ever learns his dragon trick."

"I'm going to do it one day!" Hawke lit up with excitement completely ignoring the accusation of eating them I noticed, "Seeing Flemeth again only fuels my determination. I'll just be a lot more careful where I test things and make extra sure no one is around. As soon as we get back to Kirkwall I'm going to shove everything else off my desk and start practicing again!"

Everyone laughed as Hawke described his new found resolve to become a dragon. Even Daddy chuckled and smiled between bites of food. I wondered if Fenris would be amused or annoyed by this conversation but he never came back for dinner, or anytime that night.

"So who's up for cards?" Isabela asked pulling cards from seemingly nowhere. It made me wonder just how many things she could hide in that tight outfit of hers.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm going to turn in and get some sleep before we head back." Varric responded first.

"So early Varric?" The pirate smiled, "That's not normal for you. The Dalish aren't even asleep yet."

"Remember Rivaini, for every step you took I had to take two. Dwarves are made to be in mountains not walking up them." Varric patted Bianca next to him, affectionately, "Besides Bianca needs her beauty sleep."

She pouted a moment before turning to us "Fine, I'll have to find other entertainment then. What about you Hawke? Anders?"

"Not tonight Isabela. I agree with Varric it's bed time." Hawke replied.

"I'm going to bed too."

"You guys are no fun. How about you Kitten? We could have some fun just me and you."

"Sorry Bela, I need to talk to Hawke before he goes to bed." She looked over to the mage expectantly; he nodded before yawning and getting up. Everyone else followed suit, except the pirate who started pouting in her chair.

"Fine I'll go talk to some pretty elves then. Maybe one of them can entertain me tonight."

"Good luck with that Rivaini." Varric laughed.

Everyone exchanged their goodnights and went their different directions. No one mentioned Fenris not being there but I guess it was an unspoken agreement to give the elf his space. I didn't understand why really, but I wasn't going to go after him anyways. I knew Daddy would be upset tonight even if he didn't say it outright.

When we got up the next morning, no one was packing up to leave like I thought they would be. Instead breakfast was being cooked as everyone but Hawke and Merrill were gathered around the fire pit again. Daddy purposefully sat away from Fenris, but not directly across so that they would have to look at each other. I on the other hand laid down on Daddy's lap and purposefully watched Fenris pick at his food. It really was going to take a long time for me to get used to him looking like that. I also noted how tired looking he was, like he didn't get any sleep at all last night

"Where are the other two?"

"Talking to the Keeper. Apparently Daisy asked him for help again regarding her mirror." Varric answered. Both Daddy and Fenris scoffed at the same exact time, but if they noticed that they didn't say anything.

Everyone stayed oddly silent until Hawke and Merrill returned. The elf looked distressed and Hawke just gave us an uneasy smile. "So who's up for another trip up the mountain?"

"You have to be shitting me." Varric groaned. Isabela sighed louder then necessary and leaned back dramatically in her chair. Fenris didn't do much but glare at the smaller elf.

"It's only a little higher up then last time. And we already beat up those undead guys so it shouldn't be that bad right?" Merrill added, but not with her usual peppiness. Sadness just wasn't an emotion that went well with her.

"Funny thing about the undead; they don't typically stay dead." The pirate grumbled.

"Just one more trip up and back then we can leave and I won't ask any of you to go mountain climbing with me again for at least a whole month." Hawke stepped in. "What do you say? Just one more?"

"Fine fine. But only because it's for Daisy, and sod the month you're not allowed to bring me up here ever again Hawke." Varric sat up and went to his tent to grab Bianca I assume. Isabela made some hand gesture that I guess meant she was going too.

"I will go." Fenris stood to grab his sword.

"Are you sure? You don't have your armor and I'm not sure if you're ready to go out and fight again while getting used to another body."

The concern was genuine on Hawke's part but Fenris seemed to take it as an insult and glared at him. "I am not helpless, I can take care of myself." Good to know he still acted like the same old Fenris.

"Alright, what about you Anders?"

Daddy subtly looked over to Fenris who had already turned away, "I uh, I think I'll stay here."

Hawke looked at the elf and back to him. He seemed to get the message so he didn't question why. "Well, you can pack up the stuff when we leave then. We are leaving tomorrow for sure." Daddy forced a smile and nodded back.

"Tell him to have dinner ready too!" Isabela yelled from somewhere behind us.

"You heard her." He turned around to grab his staff before adding, "With any luck, we should be back soon."

The day passed in a crawling silence. Daddy spent his time packing things and staring at the fire in deep thought or perhaps talking to Justice; which left me to either sit in his lap or go exploring all day. Since I didn't have much of a mind for adventure at the moment, I just watched the flames and wondered what was going through Daddy's head. At one point we saw a rather large group of Dalish start up the mountain, which I thought was suspicious but Daddy wasn't worried about it so I just laid back down and took a short cat nap to pass the time.

It wasn't until late in the night that we finally saw some sign from the rest of the group. But it wasn't in the way we were expecting.

Isabela and Varric lead the group yelling back to hurry up. Both of them were covered in blood but seemingly uninjured; which meant it had to belong to someone else. Behind them was the dog and Merrill who was stumbling, holding herself, and crying silently. I thought she might have been the one injured but I knew I was wrong as soon as the last two came into view. Hawke was breathing heavy and pushing forward with an unreadable expression. With one arm over the mage's shoulders was Fenris, who barely looked conscious and was leaning heavily on Hawke.

Daddy immediate got up, which made me jump off his lap, and ran towards them. "What happened?"

"Later Blondie, the elf isn't doing so good." Varric brushed past him and grabbed one of the blankets from the camp. "We have to get away from the Dalish before we set him down so you can heal him." Daddy didn't argue and grabbed whatever healing supplies were easily accessible and followed Isabela who was leading them to a cave nearby.

On the way there I noticed that all of them did have a collection of injuries but none were worse then the last two. Hawke had a large gash running down the side of his face that was bleeding profusely, and I could tell he was favoring one leg. He also seemed to have abandoned his staff or lost it in the battle. Fenris looked pale and swayed on his feet, but Hawke kept him upright. I could see two arrows, one in his left shoulder and another in his right thy. I was shocked to notice they weren't just normal arrows; they were Dalish.

"Set him down over here." Varric gestured to the blanket he laid out on the cavern floor. Hawke carefully set him down and all but collapsed himself. Daddy flashed him a worried look but moved his attention to the bleeding elf, when it became obvious Hawke was in no life-threatening danger.

He knelt beside Fenris and categorized the wounds quickly in his head. I saw the recognition in his eyes when he spotted the arrow, "What the hell happened up there?"

"The Keeper and most of the clan are dead; and as soon as the others realize why they are missing they will no doubt come after us as well." Hawke's voice was emotionless, and he was still breathing hard. When Daddy looked over at him in shock, he only looked away and spat out some blood that came from the wound down the side of his face.

Daddy shook his head and went to work slowly removing the arrows and healing Fenris' wounds. The elf was moaning in pain and I wasn't sure if he even knew where he was. The lyrium recognized the magic working in his skin though and immediately started glowing in response to it. "He's lost a lot of blood. Too much for only two arrows." He said more to himself then to anyone else. He started searching over the unconscious body for a reason and found it when he turned him over.

Across Fenris' back were three large gashes from his right hip almost all the way up to his left shoulder. Whatever did the damage, obviously wasn't human. Daddy cursed and went to remove Fenris' shirt. I couldn't watch anymore, I've seen a lot of injuries while in Daddy's clinic but it was so different to see them on a friend.

I folded my ears down and ran over to Varric. The dwarf noticed me and knelt down to scratch behind my ears. "It's not as bad as it looks; it was more of a graze than anything."

He had said it to me but Hawke must have overheard because he responded to it. "It shouldn't have happened in the first place. I knew he would be slower since he only had one day to get used to his body again, but I didn't stop him from coming with us today. He didn't even have his armor!"

"There is no way you could have foreseen Marathari becoming a demon, Hawke."

"No but I knew we would be talking to Merrill's demon. I should have made him stay at camp."

Varric stopped petting me and starred at Hawke in disbelief. "You couldn't force that stubborn elf to do anything he didn't want to."

They were both interrupted by a loud crash and a curse. "Don't touch me abomination!"

Daddy had been thrown against the wall behind him by the lyrium-enhanced power of the elf. Fenris was standing now, injury free, and breathing hard while he figured out where he was. Daddy groaned and reached behind him to touch his back, presumably where he had hit the wall. I meowed and ran over to him, which broke the tension and made Fenris turn and run deeper into the cave. "Bloody elf."

"I'll go after him and figure out why he ran. You make sure Daisy doesn't go anywhere." Varric looked at Isabela then to Merrill who was looking outside, oblivious to what was going on inside. Isabela sighed but nodded and they both left, leaving Daddy, Hawke, and me.

They stared at each other for a minute before Daddy got up and saw to the cut on the other mage's face. Hawke sighed when it closed and finally spoke, "We were just supposed to figure out why Merrill's mirror wouldn't work. I never thought… I didn't think Marathari would actually step in, and take a demon inside her just to stop her." He paused while Daddy moved to examine his leg, "The fight was horrible. Not only did we have the Pride demon to deal with but it somehow resurrected dead Dalish spirits to fight with it. Merrill froze up and could barely cast a spell. Fenris fell within the first ten minutes, and left only three of us to fight. Amazingly we won, and Fenris even got up despite his wounds and helped in the end. But then the Dalish came."

He pushed Daddy's hands aside and got onto his feet. He looked over to Merrill who was now crying into Isabela's chest. "They accused her of killing their Keeper and wanted her to pay with her life… I told them I wouldn't let them take her, and they just attacked. They let go of two arrows, right at Fenris. He was already injured I don't know why they targeted him, maybe because he was the only warrior? I don't know." He sighed again, "I should have listened, all of you told me not to help her with her mirror, but I thought it was harmless. Now poor Merrill has lost everything she cared about."

"You can't blame yourself for her choices Hawke. If she had never taken up blood magic none of this would have happened. It's her own fault." I should have expected him to say something like that but it's still a little harsh. Hawke just ignored him and looked at Merrill with sympathy. Daddy looked at her too, then added, "And she didn't loose everything she cared about. She still has you, Isabela, and many others that are going to get her through this. I'm sure Varric won't let this be the end of her story."

Hawke had a small smile when he looked back.

"No." Fenris stormed out from the dark hallway and walked right past the two mages looking for something.

"Would you just slow down and maybe talk about what's got you so upset?" Varric was following right behind him.

"Talking will accomplish nothing." He growled. When he saw his sword propped against the wall me started walking towards it, but Daddy put his arm out in front of him.

"No you don't. I didn't get to finish healing you, and those injuries need time to heal properly. You can't swing that thing without pain for a couple days at least."

Fenris glared at him, and Daddy glared back just as hard. Surprisingly it was Fenris who relented first. He looked down and shoved Daddy aside, with less force then before but enough to get him out of the way. He grabbed his sword and walked back into the hallway, eyes down the whole way.

"Broody is convinced that he failed Hawke today because he got taken out so fast and he had to focus on saving him instead of the battle. I tried telling him it's because he just got his body back but he is insistent that it's his fault and he needs to get back in shape right this moment." Varric sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I think he also regrets shoving Blondie like that and calling him an abomination but he won't admit to that part, of course."

Daddy didn't say anything or give any indication he even heard Varric. "I'm going to start setting up the fire. I assume we are staying in here for the night."

Varric sighed, "Let's go see to Daisy, Hawke." Hawke agreed and spared Daddy one more look before turning back and following Varric.

I watched Daddy for a while before deciding I was done with this silence, and started walking in the direction I saw Fenris go. I knew I couldn't talk to him directly anymore but I felt like I needed to do something before him and Daddy just drifted apart completely.

It was easy enough to follow the elf's trail with my night vision and sensitive hearing. When I got close enough I could see the glow of lyrium on the walls which lead to Fenris himself who was glowing and struggling to hold his giant sword up, let alone use it. He was sweating and breathing hard already and I had a feeling it was more than just exertion causing it; he looked like he was in pain.

I didn't want to startle him so I approached slowly but before I reached him, he collapsed with a low groan. I ran over to him then and saw him clenching his arm just below the shoulder I recognized as the one that got shot with the arrow. Even though it was healed it still looked enflamed and angry at being used so soon after.

"Weak…" I heard Fenris mumble before he leaned back against the cave wall, still holding his arm. His eyes drifted to me and I couldn't read his expression at all. "What are you doing here?"

"_Making sure you're okay_." I answered even though I knew he couldn't understand me. That was made clear enough when he just kept looking at me like he wasn't sure what to say. I looked over to his arm and pushed the top of my head lightly again his hand.

He stared at me again for a little while before releasing his grip on his arm and slowly moving his hand to run his fingers through the fur on the top of my head. It was a little strange for both of us since we didn't know what our relationship was anymore now that we couldn't talk and that little fight about Daddy we had. His thoughts must have been similar because his hand drifted to lightly touch the hole in my ear where the ice pierced. It didn't hurt anymore of course but he was careful not to press too hard anyways.

We stayed like that for a long time, neither of us saying anything but somehow I felt like things were going to be okay between us again.

By the time he stood up to leave it must have been hours later but it was hard to tell in a cave with no way to see the sky. The walk back was peaceful; the lyrium in his skin had a dull glow so he could see in front of him while we walked. As we approached the camp, we could see the fire was out and everyone had already gone to bed in make-shift tents. I started for Daddy's, and was surprised when Fenris kept following me. He didn't even seem to notice until we were standing at the door of the tent. He looked around nervously like he wasn't sure where he should be.

It wasn't until then I remembered how tired he looked this morning, and even in the poor lighting now he still looked tired. I wondered if the reason he didn't get any sleep last night was more than just because he was training. Could he not sleep well without Daddy anymore?

I meowed at him quietly as an invitation inside, and he seemed to get my meaning but hesitated still and eventually turned away with a frustrated sigh. I was surprised he even considered it so I just shrugged and made my way into the tent and curled up next to Daddy.

In what must have only been thirty minutes later I heard shuffling and saw the front of the door move. I yawned and moved aside while the elf climbed into the tent avoiding my gaze and he laid down with his back to Daddy. The noise roused Daddy enough for him to be somewhat aware of what was going on.

"…Fenris?" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes

"Shut up mage." Fenris hissed and stubbornly refused to look over his shoulder.

Daddy said something but it was too slurred to make out and then stunned me when I saw him reach over and wrap his arm around Fenris' waist. Fenris stayed perfectly still in shock while Daddy resituated himself and curled up against his back. I forgot how cuddly Daddy was with people when he wasn't awake to realize he could have been killed for trying such a thing on this particular elf. But to my surprise, Fenris allowed it but he hid his rapidly heating face in the pillows. "You will never mention this to anyone."

I smirked because I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or Daddy but it didn't really matter. The only thing that did matter was that Fenris came back to us. And while I settled myself against Fenris' chest I listened to both of them fall asleep within a matter of minutes. There was no way I couldn't smile at the scene and it occurred to me that Fenris had become an important part of mine and Daddy's lives and when all three of us were together we were like a small family. Maybe a little dysfunctional and we still had a lot of things to work out but what family didn't? What I knew for sure was that, right here, next to an elf who used to be a cat and a Grey Warden apostate I called Daddy, I was happy.

* * *

><p>The end! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :). There have been plans to write a sequel (with more than just implied fenders, I promise) but I won't be able to work on it for awhile. I finish school in June but I have a couple other stories that I have been neglecting and need to be worked on first. Anyways, thanks to my OP on the kink meme's for giving me this awesome prompt and thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and read Eyes in the Dark. The last chapter got 14 reviews in itself while I was working and they made my day everytime. :)<p> 


End file.
